


Desiderata

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Infidelity, M/M, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amores e desamores quando nossos heróis tentam reorganizar sua vida no pós-guerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Um dia como outro qualquer

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Desiderata  
> Autor: Magalud  
> Categoria: Slash  
> Gênero: Romance, drama, angst  
> Personagens: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
> Spoilers/Timeline: Pós-guerra, menciona Half-Blood Prince.  
> Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., suas editoras e afiliadas. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação dessa história, nem qualquer tipo de má-fé intencionada de qualquer maneira contra a autora ou os atores e atrizes que tão maravilhosamente deram vida a esses intrigantes personagens. Mas o Derrick é meu! E eu escolho Aaron Himelstein para interpretá-lo.  
> Aviso: Produzida para o Desafio de Fevereiro da lj-comm fanficbr. OOC-ness para um dos personagens principais.  
> Data: 07/03/2006  
> Palavras: 16.500 – Muito mais do que eu previa. J  
> Agradecimentos: À Ivi, por inspirar o título. E mais ainda, por aceitar em betar, por mais que eu tenha ferido seu amor.
> 
> Desiderata_. Pl.(L.) sing. _desideratum
> 
> _(Do L. _desideratu_ – desejo)_
> 
> _Aquilo que se deseja,  
> aquilo a que se aspira,  
> desejo, aspiração._

**Desiderata**

**Capítulo 1 – Um dia como outro qualquer**

– Bom, dia, Derrick.

– Bom dia, Sr. Harris. Entre, por favor. Como o senhor se sente hoje?

– Melhor, obrigado. E seu Mestre?

– Parece estar de excelente humor, senhor, e já está preparando tudo. Por favor, aguarde um momento que irei anunciá-lo.

– Obrigado, Derrick.

O homem de bengala não esperou muito e logo foi saudado pelo homem alto, magro e severo, que veio do interior da botica, instruindo o aprendiz de rosto espinhento e olhos agitados:

– Derrick, por favor, tome conta de tudo enquanto faço a aplicação no Sr. Harris.

– Sim, Mestre Snape. Pode ir descansado.

– Sr. Harris, por favor, por aqui. – O dono da botica indicou o caminho, e o cliente o seguiu, mancando suavemente.

Eles foram para a salinha dos fundos, onde Severus Snape tinha seu laboratório particular na botica que estabelecera em plena Diagon Alley, no ano imediatamente posterior ao fim da guerra e à derrota de Lord Voldemort. No piso inferior, ficava a loja de ervas e poções, e no andar superior, no sobrado, Snape tinha montado um pequeno apartamento.

Severus fechou a porta e indicou a maca já pronta.

– Pode tirar a blusa e deitar. A poção logo vai ferver.

– Derrick trabalha aqui há três meses, não?

– Mais ou menos isso, sim. Por que pergunta?

– Posso tirar o glamour para ele. Afinal, eu fazia isso com Trevor.

– Trevor Taylor trabalhou para mim durante cinco anos, não três meses. Além disso, ele era capaz de manter um segredo. Não conhecemos esse novo aprendiz ainda. Ele pode ser um espião do Ministério.

– Severus, ele tem 17 anos! – O cliente de Severus retirou o glamour que disfarçava seus verdadeiros traços, os do Rapaz-Que-Matara-Voldemort-E-Sumira-da-Face-da-Terra. – E eu venho aqui todo santo dia, sinto que estou mentindo para ele.

– Você vem aqui para se tratar e agora quer falar sobre o aprendiz? – Severus parecia divertido, observando a poção no fogo. – Vamos dar tempo ao tempo, então veremos o que Derrick vai dizer.

Harry Potter notou o ar jovial no sisudo Mestre de Poções e arriscou:

– Você está animado demais. Deixe-me adivinhar: contagem de estoque?

Severus se permitiu um sorrisinho:

– Quinta à noite. Se ele sobreviver, venha falar comigo de novo sobre revelar-se a ele. Estique o braço, Potter.

Como fazia todos os dias, Severus colheu duas gotas de sangue de Harry e adicionou-as à poção que começara a ferver, fazendo dela um medicamento mágico personalizado. Severus ainda tentava aperfeiçoar a fórmula para que pudesse ser reutilizada, assim Harry não precisaria vir todos os dias à botica. Por outro lado, se isso acontecesse, Harry iria ficar realmente tão isolado quanto todo o mundo bruxo jurava que ele era.

Afinal, desde que derrotara Voldemort, Harry se mudara para Grimmauld Place, enfiara-se lá dentro e raramente saía, a não ser para visitar alguns de seus antigos colegas de Hogwarts. A explicação oficial – a que ele tinha divulgado através de nota assinada divulgada ao _Quibbler_ – era que tratava de sua saúde fora do país. Bom, e isso era uma verdade – quase.

Atingido por uma obscura, mas potente e persistente maldição das trevas na batalha final, Harry experimentava dores horríveis no tronco e no joelho direito. Durante mais de nove meses, ele dormiu praticamente sentado, com a perna esticada, e mal podia se mexer de tanta dor. Os especialistas de St. Mungo's falaram em tratamentos difíceis, longos e doloridos. Madame Pomfrey, ouvida logo em seguida, concordara com eles, mas o aconselhara a ter uma palavra com Severus Snape, que (dissera ela) certamente sabia muito mais sobre maldições do que os médicos do hospital mágico.

Pomfrey tinha razão: Severus Snape conhecia muita coisa sobre maldições e mais ainda sobre processos dolorosos. Assim começara o tratamento de Sr. James Harris, há mais de cinco anos. Harry nunca desanimara, vindo religiosamente todos os dias à botica. Severus também nunca desistira e, com o tempo, tinha aperfeiçoado ainda mais a poção, que era administrada diretamente sobre a pele, acompanhada de massagens. Após tanto tempo e com os conhecimentos impecáveis de Severus, era natural que Harry tivesse melhorado bastante, e hoje levava uma vida quase normal – à exceção da bengala. Mais do que isso: os dois conseguiram superar algumas de suas diferenças e até desenvolveram uma espécie de "amizade".

Até porque eles tinham, agora, amigos em comum.

– Faz tempo que não vejo Remus – comentou Harry, sentado na maca, enquanto Severus espalhava o líquido quente nas suas costas. – Como ele está?

O sorriso do Mestre de Poções aumentou:

– Tem trabalhado muito. Um ótimo emprego.

– Sério? Severus, isso é tão bom. Fico feliz. Você estava preocupado por ele não ter arranjado bons serviços.

– Sim, ele estava chegando tarde e só dizia que trabalhava, mas não me dizia aonde. Então ontem, depois de muito trabalho, ele finalmente admitiu que está empregado como professor particular de duas crianças bruxas de uma família abastada. O salário é muito bom e ele está animado.

– Mesmo? Puxa, que notícia excelente. Não é como se de repente ele estivesse dando aulas para os herdeiros Malfoy, mas estou muito feliz, Severus, muito mesmo. Remus merece.

– Na verdade, é exatamente para os herdeiros Malfoy que ele está lecionando.

Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram e ele se virou para olhar Severus:

– Você está brincando? Draco Malfoy contratou um lobisomem para cuidar de seus herdeiros? Como você conseguiu convencê-lo?

– Eu não tive nada a ver com isso, juro. Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Talvez Draco tenha se lembrado de que Remus foi um bom professor em Hogwarts. Além disso, aparentemente, as crianças aterrorizam seus tutores de tal maneira que eles terminam se demitindo. A lenda fala em quase uma dezena deles correndo espavoridos da mansão. Draco pode estar desesperado.

– E o que mais se esperaria de filhos de Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson? Mas eles não podem ser tão ruins. Eles têm o que, uns 4 anos?

– O mais novo, Abraxas, tem 4 anos. O mais velho, Nero, tem quase 7.

Harry ficou abismado:

– Tudo isso? Elas passaram por um vira-tempo? Não faz tanto tempo assim que saímos de Hogwarts. Percival só tem dois anos!

Severus deu um sorriso real:

– Não, Potter. Seus amigos Weasley e Granger é que demoraram a ter filhos por causa da obsessão intelectual de sua amiga. Mas o tempo passa para todos. Remus e eu estamos juntos há três anos, lembre-se.

– Eu... Nossa, já faz tanto tempo assim? E eu nunca entendi como vocês se juntaram.

Severus esfregava a poção e deu de ombros:

– Não perca seu sono tentando desvendar este mistério, Potter. O verdadeiro mistério aqui é outro.

– Outro?

– Como você não tem um namorado ou namorada há pelo menos seis anos?

O jovem enrubesceu:

– Oh, bem, isso... não é importante.

– Para alguém de sua idade? Não, Potter, esse seu isolamento tem a forma, o cheiro e a cor de um coração partido. Até onde posso deduzir, você tinha seus olhos em alguém e esse alguém arrumou um outro alguém. Você se desiludiu e se isolou em sua casca desde então. Pessoalmente, sempre acreditei que fosse um de seus amigos, Granger ou Weasley. Quem sabe a Srta. Weasley.

– Olhe, você está errado. Não é nada disso. E pare de meter meus amigos nas suas teorias malucas. Eles estão casados e cheios de filhos.

– Se é o que prefere, Potter. Mas você é jovem demais para se entregar à amargura e à solidão. Devia sair. Mesmo que seja como Sr. Harris.

Harry se virou para ele, um ar irônico:

– Está me dando conselhos sobre minha vida amorosa, Snape?

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu:

– Não me insulte. Estava falando sobre sua saúde. Um interesse amoroso pode ter efeitos concretos em seus músculos, deixando-os relaxados e economizando-me muitos ingredientes caros e preciosos, para não mencionar meu tempo. E nem vou mencionar, tampouco, sua patética tentativa de mudar de assunto. Pronto, Sr. Harris. Pode vestir sua camisa.

– Obrigado, Severus. Eu juro que sinto alívio imediato com suas aplicações.

– Ótimo. E eu jurei ao jovem Derrick que esse seu tratamento especial e extremamente dispendioso é que mantém a botica aberta. É uma boa troca, não acha?

– Você não me ouve reclamando, ouve? Então, estamos conversados. – Ele se ergueu, arrumando as vestes bruxas, enquanto Severus abria a porta. – Mesma hora amanhã?

– Como um relógio suíço, Sr. Harris. Tenha um bom dia e me avise de qualquer dor.


	2. Quebra de rotina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Capítulo 2 – Quebra de rotina**

**Capítulo 2 – Quebra de rotina**

Severus subiu as escadas para o apartamento, mais do que satisfeito. Estava radiante, como há anos não se sentia. A conferência de estoque demorara duas horas menos do que ele previra, porque Derrick tinha se mostrado muito competente e entusiasmado. O aprendiz talvez não fosse tão idiota quanto ele imaginou a princípio, afinal. Harry gostaria de saber disso.

Naquele momento, contudo, só em que Severus pensava é que ele tinha pelo menos duas horas a mais em sua noite. Duas horas que ele planejava passar em uma sessão romântica com Remus, que provavelmente já chegara da Mansão Malfoy.

Portanto, foi com passos confiantes e um sorriso no rosto que ele entrou no apartamento, notando imediatamente os barulhos vindos do quarto. Teria Remus começado sem ele? Mas a audição aguçada de Severus podia distinguir uma segunda voz com seu namorado.

Severus tomou uma atitude absolutamente fora do normal: ele não pensou e entrou no quarto.

A cena jamais se apagaria de sua mente.

O homem com quem vivia há três anos estava nu, deitado de bruços na cama que partilhavam, embaixo de um entusiasmado e igualmente desnudo Draco Malfoy, cujos violentos movimentos de vaivém não deixavam dúvidas sobre o que os dois estavam fazendo. A entrada brusca de Severus chamou a atenção de Remus, que tentou se erguer, o rosto lívido. Por sua vez, Draco – que mal quebrara a concentração – saiu de cima dele lentamente, um sorriso irônico no rosto.

– Rem, você disse que ele ia trabalhar até tarde – zombou o chefe da casa Malfoy.

– Agora não, Draco – conseguiu dizer o lobisomem, finalmente se pondo de pé.

Severus notou que Remus teve ao menos a decência de perder a ereção. Draco, por sua vez, continuava erguido, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Exato, Draco – rosnou Severus. – Isso é entre mim e _Rem_.

– Bom, nesse caso, cavalheiros... – disse Draco, recolhendo suas elegantes roupas espalhadas pelo quarto – Com sua licença, minha esposa me aguarda para o jantar. Ela vai ficar feliz quando eu chegar mais cedo. Ultimamente, receio ter estado um tanto... ausente. – E desaparatou sem perder o sorrisinho superior.

Ficaram os dois no quarto. Remus tentava se cobrir com um lençol. Severus tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

– Por quê?

Remus soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

– Você quer saber por quê? Como pode me perguntar isso? Você olhou bem para ele? Nem vou entrar no fato de que ele é Draco Malfoy! Pense apenas que ele tem 25 anos, um ar de ninfa, uma beleza loura inatingível... Sem contar que é um touro na cama.

Severus estava estarrecido:

– É isso que você buscava? Um loirinho sarado de 20 anos?

– Para começar, eu buscava alguém que não tenha problemas de ereção de tantas Cruciatus que tomou.

As palavras deixaram o Mestre de Poções lívido. E Remus não tinha encerrado:

– Encare a verdade, Severus, nem sempre você consegue manter o mastro em pé. Não é culpa sua, eu sei, mas é o tipo de coisa que broxa qualquer um, entende?

– Já que decidiu usar uma linguagem mais colorida, pode me explicar por que diabos você estava dando para ele quando nunca, em todo o tempo que somos íntimos, você me permitiu penetrá-lo?

– Um Malfoy não aceita um não como resposta. E pelo que ele me paga, eu achei que merecia. – Diante do olhar de Severus, ele logo se emendou. – Não, não virei prostituto dele, eu realmente ganho meu dinheiro ensinando os filhos de Draco. Mas a mansão é enorme, as horas são longas, então achamos outra maneira de passar o tempo. Droga, Severus, eu nunca conseguiria nem passar na calçada de um lugar como aquele.

– Não acha que já passou da idade de se impressionar com ostentação? E o que está pensando? Que Draco está apaixonado por você?

– Não seja ridículo. Não tem ninguém apaixonado aqui.

– É, isso qualquer um pode ver, Lupin. – Ele inspirou amargamente. – Você algum dia teve qualquer sentimento por mim?

– Claro que sim. Você me excitava, me atraía: era sexy, proibido, perigoso. Ex-Death Eater. Humor cáustico. Sem contar que também era meio danificado emocionalmente. E eu pensei comigo mesmo: nós dois temos tanto em comum, somos duas criaturas das trevas. Ninguém vai nos amar mesmo, porque seres como nós não inspiramos amor. Mas nada podemos fazer quanto a isso e por que não aproveitarmos para, pelo menos, conseguirmos transar regularmente? Sem contar que eu ainda teria o benefício extra de Wolfsbane da melhor qualidade.

Severus sentiu o coração diminuir ainda mais. A lógica de Lupin parecia falha – tinha que ser falha – mas de algum modo, fazia sentido. Severus não podia mesmo ter imaginado que alguém pudesse amá-lo. Lupin tinha se dado conta dessa realidade inexorável de maneira mais adulta e agira racionalmente. Agora, ele estava seguindo adiante com sua vida.

O lobisomem continuou:

– Só que, depois de um tempo, lamento dizer, você ficou previsível, chato e enfadonho. Mas eu fiquei com você mesmo assim. Sou um lobisomem, não posso ser muito exigente com quem entra em minha cama. Além disso, devo confessar que você era uma variação interessante, depois de tantos anos com Sirius. Ele, sim, era imprevisível, imaginativo, insaciável... Ele me satisfazia em todas as formas, de todos os ângulos.

Severus sentiu a irritação aumentar, e rosnou:

– Não será necessário repetir a ladainha de que Black foi o único homem que amou. Eu entendi a mensagem.

– Ah, Severus, não me diga que ficou incomodado? Sim, eu amava Sirius, é isso que o deixa fulo? Admita, é isso que o corrói por dentro. Você nunca conseguiu substituir Sirius na minha vida. Ao contrário, teve que se contentar com as sobras dele! E você nunca se conformou com isso, nunca aceitou. Mesmo morto, Sirius ainda é melhor que você.

A dor no coração tornou-se insuportável. Parecia que seu peito inteiro estava sendo esmagado lentamente. Severus fechou os olhos e ficou de costas para Remus, pronunciando apenas uma palavra, em voz baixa e bem articulada – uma voz que qualquer aluno de Hogwarts reconheceria como a que carregava o mais alto nível de periculosidade:

– Fora.

Lupin não respondeu, apenas suspirou. Dirigiu-se ao armário, disposto a recolher seus pertences, mas Severus o deteve, no mesmo tom:

– Mais tarde você pega suas coisas. Agora você vai embora daqui, ou, Merlin me ajude, desta vez não vou escapar de Azkaban, porque vou matá-lo com minhas mãos nuas. Entendeu?

O lobisomem vestiu-se, dizendo:

– Está exagerando, Severus. Não é como se você também estivesse loucamente apaixonado por mim. Tivemos uma etapa de puro desejo sexual; no máximo nós nos acomodamos em conforto mútuo e você sabe disso. Não há necessidade de ninguém se magoar.

Desta vez, Severus se virou para ele, com a varinha em riste. Remus Lupin arregalou os olhos, pois nunca tinha visto tamanho ódio e fúria nos olhos negros de Severus. Eram dois carvões em brasa, o rosto de um Death Eater determinado a matar infligindo dor e tendo prazer nisso:

– Dê-me uma razão, lobisomem.

Remus tremeu. O lobo pôs a cauda entre as pernas e, mesmo apenas semivestido, desaparatou em menos tempo que seu coração levou para bater uma segunda vez.


	3. A manhã diferente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Capítulo 3 – A manhã diferente**

**Capítulo 3 – A manhã diferente**

Harry entrou em sua cozinha de manhã cedinho e colocou a chaleira com água no fogo para um chá antes de ir à botica de Severus. Aquela era a melhor hora do dia para ele. Religiosamente, ele saía de dentro da opressiva mansão da extinta Família Black, ia à botica, depois andava disfarçado por Diagon Alley (mesmo com dificuldade por causa da bengala) e comprava o _Profeta Diário_ na Floreios e Borrões. A moça da caixa sempre deixava separado o exemplar dele e o atendia com um sorriso e um polido "Bom dia, Mr. Harris".

Eventualmente, ele ia a Gringotts retirar algum dinheiro, e invariavelmente via que o montante tinha crescido. Até aquele dia, anos depois da derrota de Voldemort, muitas pessoas agradecidas mandavam dinheiro em nome de Harry Potter, direto para sua conta. Ele redirecionava a maior parte desses fundos para instituições de caridade, orfanatos, bolsas para estudantes carentes em Hogwarts, e atividades afins.

Talvez ele não se sentisse tão só se não morasse sozinho naquela casa enorme. Kreacher tinha morrido durante a guerra ao tentar proteger sua adorada Narcissa Malfoy de uma batida de Aurores na Mansão Malfoy, e Harry certamente não iria contratar um elfo só para ter com quem conversar. A casa era, portanto, quieta. Nem o retrato de Walburga Black, mãe de Sirius, tinha sido preservado, e seus gritos se calaram há anos.

Harry só mantivera a grande tapeçaria com a Árvore da Família Black. Ele gostava de encarar todos os buracos no tapete, imaginando que aquelas pessoas teriam lutado a seu lado contra Voldemort se pudessem. Seus dias eram solitários, sim. Ele tinha as lembranças terríveis, e uma ocasional visita de Ron e Hermione, ou Ginny e Neville – todos com seus filhos.

Mas aquela hora da manhã, a que passava com Severus, na quietude da salinha de trás da botica, era sagrada para Harry. A melhor hora do dia. Ele podia ser espontâneo, conversar sem cobranças sociais, sem reservas, sem censuras.

Então ouviu sons de alguém descendo a escada. Imediatamente ele sacou a varinha, ficando em guarda para receber o invasor. Relaxou, porém, quando viu Remus entrando na cozinha.

– Bom dia, Harry. Desculpe se o assustei. Usei a antiga chave extra que Sirius me deu para dormir no quarto de cima.

– Bom dia. Você dormiu aqui? Por quê?

– Severus e eu tivemos uma briga – disse ele, evitando olhar Harry. – Ele me expulsou de casa. Espero que ele me deixe entrar para pegar minhas roupas, eu só trouxe a que tenho no corpo.

– O quê? Mas por que, o que houve?

– Oh, bem, Harry, eu esperava que você ficasse fora disso. Foi uma briga de amantes, dessas que todo o casal tem.

– Desculpe, eu não quis me intrometer. Mas Severus estava tão feliz outro dia, muito orgulhoso de você estar trabalhando para aquele esnobe do Malfoy e agora você me diz que ele o expulsou de casa. Fiquei chocado, só isso. Não quis ser curioso.

– Na verdade, Harry, ele até teve motivos para isso. E se quer mesmo saber o que houve, ele me pegou com Draco.

A princípio, Harry não entendeu.

– Pegou? Como assim? – Lupin finalmente o encarou e Harry arregalou os olhos verdes, finalmente entendendo. – Não! Remus, não! Não! Como você pôde?

– Tenha calma, Harry. Não é nenhum desastre.

A chaleira apitou nesse instante. Remus despejou a água quente no bule, enquanto Harry se agitava:

– Não é? Severus nunca vai perdoá-lo, sabia?

O lobisomem fez uma careta:

– É, você provavelmente tem razão. Mas o que você queria que eu fizesse?

Harry ficou ainda mais indignado, erguendo a voz:

– O que eu queria que você fizesse? Que diabo de pergunta é essa? Você tinha que ter resistido aos avanços de Malfoy, ora! Não trair a pessoa que você ama!

Remus pegou duas xícaras de porcelana do armário e colocou sobre a mesa, erguendo as sobrancelhas e ensaiando um sorriso antes de indagar:

– E quem disse que os avanços vieram de Draco, Harry?

Por mais que Harry pensasse ser impossível que seus olhos ficassem mais arregalados, eles ficaram. O Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu mal podia acreditar no que ouvia:

– _Você_ traiu Severus? Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? E por quê?

– Ah, isso não vem ao caso. E não é como se fosse a primeira vez. Ah, eu sabia que ia dar nisso. Mas Draco insistiu que seria emocionante me ter na mesma cama de Severus e então eu sabia que não ia dar certo.

Harry estava cada vez mais horrorizado com o que ouvia:

– Na mesma cam... Quem... Quem diabos é você? Eu não estou reconhecendo você! Não é o meu ex-professor, e certamente não pode ser a mesma pessoa que disse a Wormtail, no Shrieking Shack, que preferia morrer antes de trair seus amigos!

\- Tecnicamente, foi Sirius quem disse. – corrigiu.

\- Mas você concordou! E terminou fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa. Não, não foi a mesma coisa! Porque o que você fez foi muito pior! Ninguém ameaçou você, Remus, ninguém o coagiu a nada. Wormtail, pelo menos, foi ameaçado por Voldemort! Você traiu Severus sem razão!

– Harry, você parece não entender que a vida para pessoas como eu e Severus é diferente dos demais. Somos marcados, Harry, condenados a sempre sermos aturados por gente "de bem", como você e Sirius. Mas Severus e eu somos párias. Não temos direito a amor. Severus não me ama, eu não o amo – era questão de tempo até uma coisa assim acontecer.

Harry respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Aquele homem era amigo de seu padrinho, praticamente sua última ligação com algo que se parecesse a uma família, pensou Harry. As palavras dele revelavam uma baixíssima auto-estima e o rapaz não entendia o motivo. Tentando se acalmar e pensar mais friamente, ele refutou:

– Isso é bobagem e você sabe. Remus, não sei de onde tirou essas idéias, mas você tinha a seu lado um homem que era muito afetuoso com você. Só Severus pode lhe dizer se ele o ama ou não, mas qualquer um podia ver que ele nunca deixou de ser carinhoso e atencioso com você. Claro, ninguém esperava que Severus virasse um homem apaixonado, caído aos pés de alguém. Mas ele não tratava você como um qualquer, Remus. Ele nunca foi indiferente. Ele lhe deu um presente de atenção e dedicação, e você jogou isso na lama, uma lama com a cara e o cheiro de Malfoy. Eu não sei se ele vai perdoar você algum dia.

Remus virou o rosto, e qualquer um poderia achar que era por vergonha, mas não era verdade. Harry ficou mais dolorido ao notar que o lobisomem não conseguiu esconder o fato de que ele não queria ser perdoado. Remus não desejava mais nada com Severus, e parecia aliviado que tudo tivesse terminado.

A mente de Harry entrou em ação. Ele continuou, quase raciocinando em voz alta:

– Pior do que isso, eu não sei se ele vai se perdoar. Remus, já foi tão difícil ele se abrir e aceitar você em sua vida, agora ele pode se fechar completamente.

– Desde quando você se preocupa com o Snape? – Remus indagou jocosamente. – Foi quando ele virou Severus?

– Ele é meu amigo.

– Desde quando? Eu me lembro do espanto quando eu comecei a sair com ele. Ron quase teve uma síncope: era "sebosão" para cá, "nojento" para lá. Você mesmo, Harry, ficou com uma cara que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Acho até que ficou em estado de choque durante dias!

– É, foi um choque a princípio – admitiu Harry, desviando o olhar. – Vocês dois não pareciam ter nada em comum. E eu fiquei preocupado com as conseqüências se não desse certo. Sabe, alguém poderia se magoar profundamente. Mas depois vocês pareceram ter se acertado muito bem, e eu achei que... bom, achei que fosse virar uma coisa séria. Eu achava que era para valer.

– Harry, fico tocado que você estivesse preocupado que aquele bastardo sem coração do Snape pudesse me magoar. – Harry desviou o olhar: ele estava a um passo de lembrar a Remus que ele é quem terminara se revelando um bastardo sem coração. – Mas, como você viu, não foi nada importante.

– Talvez não para você. Mas tenho a impressão de que Severus pensa diferente. Acho melhor eu ir até lá e ver como ele está.

– Se fosse você, não me preocuparia tanto. Está exagerando.

– Remus, ele é meu amigo. Eu faria o mesmo por você. Mas há um problema. Eu adoro você, Remus, e isso é difícil para mim. Porque por mais que você tente se explicar, nada justifica o que você fez com Severus. Eu gostaria de poder deixar que ficasse aqui, mas isso não seria justo com ele. Talvez Draco tenha um quarto para você naquela mansão imensa. – Ele se levantou e pegou sua bengala. – Agora tenho que ir.

– Vai correr para Severus? – desdenhoso.

– Não. Eu tenho um compromisso com ele todas as manhãs, como você sabe muito bem. Agora, se me der licença, perdi meu apetite. Mas pode tomar seu café tranqüilamente. E agradeceria se, ao sair, deixasse sua antiga chave na mesinha de correspondência no hall de entrada.

Sem dar tempo a Remus de responder, Harry pegou sua bengala e saiu de sua casa, sabendo muito bem que, assim que retornasse, trocaria todas as fechaduras da casa.


	4. Plano B no café da manhã

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Capítulo 4 – Plano B no café da manhã**

**Capítulo 4 – Plano B no café da manhã**

O rosto estava pálido, os olhos arregalados, uma fina camada de suor podia ser vista na testa. Derrick era um retrato do pavor.

– Ah, Sr. Harris, desculpe – disse o jovem aprendiz, sem conseguir esconder o tremor nas mãos. – O Mestre está de péssimo humor hoje. Acho que não vai atendê-lo.

Harry temia que isso acontecesse. Então ele ativou o Plano B:

– Oh, isso seria terrível. Eu estou com muitas dores hoje. – Fez um careta e suspirou. – Muitas mesmo.

– Ah... Er... Bom... – O rapaz hesitou, claramente relutante. – Posso falar com ele e tentar convencê-lo, senhor. – Dava para ver que aquilo era a última coisa que o pobre aprendiz queria fazer. – Isto é, se o senhor realmente não puder agüentar.

– Não, não. Se Severus não está bem hoje, eu posso ir para St. Mungo's tratar disso. Não há necessidade de incomodar Mestre Snape. Mas você poderia me fazer um favor, Derrick? Eu vou levar um pouco de uma poção analgésica para agüentar até chegar ao hospital.

– Sim, claro. – O rapaz não escondeu seu alívio por não ter que falar com Severus. – Vou pegar um pouco da Poção Tira-Dor agora mesmo.

– Na verdade, eu preciso de algo mais potente. Que tal a Poção Anestésica, que é bem mais forte? Acho que eu estou precisando dessa.

O sorriso de Derrick se desfez imediatamente e ele começou a gaguejar:

– Oh, m-mas eu sou só um ap-aprendiz... N-não posso vender essa poção sem consultar o M-Mestre Snape. Ele precisa... ah... autorizar a venda.

Harry sabia disso. Mas fez o possível para parecer estar morrendo de dor:

– Puxa, desculpe, Derrick, mas eu realmente preciso dela. É só perguntar a ele se pode me vender um frasquinho. Pode ser um pequeno, um que dê até eu chegar a St. Mungo's sem desmaiar no meio do caminho.

Derrick soltou um gemido e saiu, trêmulo, para o interior da botica. Cruzando os dedos, Harry ouviu uns gritos (como esperava) e depois Severus apareceu, claramente irritado:

– Sr. Pot-er, Harris, por que precisaria da Poção Anestésica?

Harry reparou no estado do Mestre de Poções. Estava ainda mais pálido que o normal, as linhas no rosto mais acentuadas, imensas bolsas debaixo dos olhos. Mas Harry procurou disfarçar, encenando grande dor:

– Oh, Severus, meu joelho está me matando e as costas também. Eu mal dormi essa noite e só não o chamei antes para não incomodar.

– Mas o que você andou fazendo de ontem para hoje que o fez piorar tanto?

– Oh, bem, eu ontem fiquei sem a bengala.

– E por que você fez isso, pelo amor de Merlin? Isso piora seu joelho e sobrecarrega a coluna!

Harry desviou o olhar e pareceu constrangido ao responder:

– Bom, eu queria impressionar alguém.

Como ele esperava, Severus explodiu:

– De todas as coisas irresponsáveis e estúpidas que você poderia ter feito, essa bateu qualquer recorde! Você pode ter atrasado seu tratamento em meses! Se quisesse desperdiçar meu tempo, certamente você poderia inventar dispositivos menos tediosos e enfadonhos! E tudo por causa de algum rabo-de-saia, ou algum garotão musculoso de cérebro galináceo!

Agora a pele de Severus estava cinza, notou Harry, e ele estava à beira de um ataque parecido com aquele do quinto ano, quando ele arremessara um jarro de baratas contra seu relutante aluno de Oclumência.

– Eu deveria mandá-lo para St. Mungo's e deixá-lo à mercê daqueles carniceiros!

Derrick parecia ainda mais assustado que Neville, na época de estudante, em dia de prova de Poções. Harry fez o que podia para parecer constrangido:

– Desculpe, Severus.

– Venha logo para dentro! – rosnou o Mestre de Poções. – Deixe-me ver o que posso fazer para reparar o dano! – E virou-se dramaticamente, entrando nos fundos da botica esvoaçando suas vestes. Harry seguiu-o, tentando esconder o sorriso nos lábios.

Normalmente, ele não teria conseguido se safar com um truque como esse, não diante de um legilimente poderoso como Severus Snape. Mas Harry calculara que ele estava tão irritado e desgostoso que não usaria suas habilidades naquele momento.

Foi num silêncio tenso que Severus preparou a poção. Quando foi recolher o sangue de Harry para adicionar, ele comentou:

– Então o Sr. Potter está à caça de alguém... É a primeira vez que ouço isso. Alguém que eu conheça?

– Na verdade, sim – respondeu Harry.

– E posso saber o nome dessa pessoa?

– Eu não gostaria de dizer antes de ter alguma coisa mais concreta.

– Entendo. Prudente. E surpreendente, vindo de você. – Severus voltou-se para o caldeirão, de costas para Harry. – Estamos falando de uma moça, ou será um garotão...

– ... de cérebro galináceo? – completou Harry, sarcástico. – Não, garanto que ele não é nada disso.

– Ah, então é mesmo um garotão que captou a atenção do Rapaz-Que-Matou-Voldemort.

– Ele não se impressiona com isso. É que nós nos conhecemos antes da batalha final. Foi um reencontro há relativamente pouco tempo. Ainda é muito cedo para afirmar qualquer coisa.

– Entendo. Uma palavra de cautela, Potter. Não entregue seu coração. – A voz se tornou amarga. Mesmo de costas, Harry viu que ele abaixara a cabeça. – Acredito que já esteja ciente do ocorrido.

Por um segundo, o rapaz pensou em mentir e bancar o desinformado. Mas não serviria a qualquer propósito. Então ele respondeu:

– Sim. Mas acho que não quer falar sobre isso.

– Tem razão. Não quero.

– Só quero lhe dizer que eu não concordo de jeito algum com o que Remus fez. Ele acabou entrando em minha casa e dormindo lá sem minha permissão, mas eu já o avisei que ele não poderá fazer isso de novo. Vou trocar as fechaduras ainda hoje.

– Não deve fazer isso por minha causa. Ele é seu amigo. Sei que gosta muito dele.

– Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu concorde com o que ele fez. Se quiser conversar sobre isso, eu posso ouvir.

– Falar nada vai resolver, Potter. O que está feito, está feito. Resta-nos seguir adiante e aprender as lições.

– Olhe, não é por que não deu certo com Remus que não dará também com outra pessoa. Tente se manter aberto a novas oportunidades, está bem?

– Por que está dizendo isso?

– Porque eu conheço você. Vai se fechar em sua casca, sem deixar ninguém entrar. – Recebeu um olhar fulminante e emendou, quase em tom de acusação: – Ei, você é quem estava me dando esse mesmo conselho ainda outro dia. Se vale para mim, vale para você também.

– É onde está errado, Potter. Somos muitos diferentes. Por exemplo, estamos falando demais sobre um assunto no qual eu preferiria não tocar. Se não se importa, gostaria que respeitasse meus desejos.

Harry percebeu o tom de Severus e ergueu os braços:

– Desculpe. Eu me entusiasmei, só isso. Então vamos falar de outra coisa. E que tal os Cannons, hein?

Severus revirou os olhos: Quidditch era o seu segundo assunto mais desagradável. Que Potter tivesse levantado este tema era um indicativo de que ele realmente precisava polir suas habilidades sociais. O tal candidato a namorado que se cuidasse, ou ia passar por esta mesma agonia com um Potter socialmente inepto.

Harry, por sua vez, considerava um avanço que Severus tivesse falado sobre o rompimento de seu relacionamento com Remus, mesmo que induzido. Não havia sido um desperdício total de sua manhã.


	5. Noite de vinhos e queijos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Capítulo 5 – Noite de vinhos e queijos**

**Capítulo 5 – Noite de vinhos e queijos**

O tema não voltou à baila durante dois dias. Harry sentia Severus tenso, irritadiço, mas não forçou mais o assunto. Eles tentaram conversar sobre outras coisas, mais especialmente o tal interesse romântico que Harry trouxera. Mesmo que fosse algo relacionado a romance, notou Harry aliviado, falar sobre o tal "pretendente" não deixava Severus desconfortável. Já era alguma coisa.

Mas a falta de progresso fez Harry ficar ansioso para entrar novamente em ação. As conseqüências dessa inquietação toda sugiram numa noite em que ele apareceu no apartamento de Severus.

O Mestre de Poções ouviu a batida na porta com certa apreensão. Não esperava ninguém àquela hora e não queria pensar em quem poderia ser. Rapidamente escondeu sua surpresa quando abriu a porta e viu ninguém menos do que Harry Potter, parado na sua soleira, exibindo aquele sorriso franco que dizia para Severus "ingenuidade" mais do que qualquer outra coisa:

– Olá, Severus. Atrapalho alguma coisa?

– Só a minha leitura da revista técnica de Poções. O que aconteceu, Potter?

– Trouxe vinho e queijo. Precisava lhe dizer uma coisa.

– Não podia esperar até amanhã?

Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo de maneira inocente e piscando os olhos verdes brilhantes:

– Aí eu não precisaria trazer o queijo e o vinho.

Severus revirou os olhos e abriu a porta:

– Entre, pirralho miserável.

Harry lhe entregou o vinho e Severus o abriu para respirar alguns minutos, enquanto preparava uma tábua para acomodar os queijos. O dono da casa ergueu uma sobrancelha, impressionado:

– Vinho élfico, Potter? A safra não é ruim.

– Sabia que você ia gostar. Esse eu nunca provei, mas foi muito recomendado e achei que um apreciador como você poderia me dizer se é mesmo bom como disseram.

– Entendo. – Severus serviu dois copos e trouxe a bandeja de queijos para a sala. – Mas não acredito que tenha vindo aqui apenas para uma conversa sobre enologia.

– Não, não, claro que não. – Harry tomou um gole do vinho e torceu as mãos, angustiado. – Desculpe ter aparecido sem avisar, mas isso está me incomodando.

– Do que se trata?

– É aquela pessoa de quem lhe falei outro dia. Sabe, aquela a quem eu tentava impressionar.

– Você não voltou a andar sem bengala, voltou?

– Não, não, não é nada disso. O problema é que ele acabou de sair de uma relação. O rompimento não foi exatamente dos mais civilizados. Mas ainda assim eu temo que ele possa ter sentimentos pelo ex.

Severus interrompeu o gole de vinho no meio para olhar ferozmente para Harry:

– Foi para isso que veio? Para brincar de "meninas adolescentes" falando sobre os gostosões da escola? Pensei que você brincasse disso com Weasley ou Granger!

– Quer parar com isso? Você é meu amigo. E eles têm bebês e outras preocupações. Para não falar que eles vivem me pressionando para ter uma "relação estável" e me assentar na vida. Se eu disser para Hermione que estou de olho em alguém, ela vai querer reservar o salão do Leaky Cauldron para a festa de casamento. – Harry suspirou. – Não, eu só precisava de um amigo para conversar porque estou com essa dúvida e... estou ficando angustiado.

Severus o encarou, sentindo a ansiedade do rapaz. Então ele tomou mais um gole de vinho antes de dizer:

– Gostaria de me falar mais sobre o seu... pretendente?

– Oh, bem, não há muito o que falar. Exceto que eu realmente gosto dele. Queria muito que desse certo.

– Mas o tal ex pode ser um problema?

– É. Como eu disse, eles terminaram feio, e ele parece não estar muito inclinado a aceitá-lo de volta. Mas se o ex aparecer, pedindo para voltar, talvez ele aceite o cara. Tenho medo dessa rejeição.

– Não vejo por que você deveria temer. Eles já estão separados, a separação foi drástica e você é o maldito Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. O que mais este indivíduo poderia querer?

– Eu já disse que ele não se impressiona muito com isso.

– Já estou gostando dele.

– É, você gostaria dele. Mas eu o vi primeiro. – Harry viu Severus levantar os cantos da boca e sorriu também. – Agora eu só queria alguma segurança. A última coisa que eu desejo é vê-lo correndo feito um cachorrinho para o ex, se ele aparecer.

– Não entendo por que você acha que essa pessoa escolheria o outro ao invés de você. Ele gostava tanto assim do tal ex?

– Acho que sim, mas ele não me falou muito sobre isso. De qualquer modo, o ex é bem capaz de tentar algo assim. E ele está vulnerável, pode cair na conversa do outro.

– Nunca imaginei que você fosse atrás dos "vulneráveis".

– Não é bem assim. Eu gosto dele há tempo, mas sempre respeitei a relação que ele tinha, então nunca falei nada. Mas agora... eu quero me arriscar, porque acho que pode dar certo, eu e ele. Mas se o ex tiver chance...

– Espere – disse Severus. – Então esse é seu amor misterioso? Aquele que quebrou seu coração?

Harry se constrangeu:

– Eu não colocaria a coisa dessa maneira... Severus, posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

– Pode perguntar.

– Se você estivesse na posição dele, o que faria? Digamos, se Remus aparecesse e pedisse para voltar... você o aceitaria de volta?

Harry observou atentamente a reação de Severus. O rosto dele endureceu e ele pousou a taça antes de responder:

– É uma situação totalmente diferente. A separação de seu amigo pode ter sido drástica, mas as circunstâncias não são as mesmas.

– E se fossem? Severus, só me dê uma luz, é só o que eu peço. Sim ou não?

Severus suspirou, desconfortável, e Harry sentiu seu coração se acelerar de tanta ansiedade. Depois de um longo tempo, ele respondeu:

– Não sei. Sinceramente, não sei.

– Mas e se você soubesse que outra pessoa estava interessada em você? Alguém como eu, que gosta de você há tempo mas que nunca se aproximou porque...

– Espere um minuto – interrompeu Severus. – Está me dizendo que não falou com o rapaz que está interessado? Potter, eu pensei que vocês dois se conhecessem.

Harry enrubesceu e comeu um pedaço de Roquefort, nervoso:

– Eu disse antes. Esse cara é importante para mim. Se ele me rejeitar, eu... eu...

– Vai se retrair para dentro de sua concha de novo?

– Olhe, Severus, você é meu amigo e não me importo de dizer isso a você. Eu gosto dele mesmo. Acho que posso me apaixonar por esse cara, se é que já não estou. Tenho medo, tá bom? Medo de me machucar.

– Medo?

– É, medo! – De repente, Harry estava vermelho, envergonhado e defensivo. – Vergonha de Gryffindor! Derrotei Voldemort, mas tenho medo de levar um "não" de um cara que nem é meu namorado. Pronto, pode gozar de mim. Vamos, comece. Diga aí que o grande herói do mundo bruxo pode derrotar Voldemort, mas morre de medo de levar um fora de um namorado. Mora numa casca porque vive apavorado que a pessoa que adora possa machucar seu coraçãozinho frágil!

Severus olhou a reação de Harry com alarme crescente. O garoto tinha terminado seu desabafo ofegante, lágrimas ameaçando saltar dos olhos. Seja lá de quem ele estava falando, era sério. Por natureza, Harry era passional sobre as coisas, atirando-se com gosto naquilo que acreditava ou no que perseguia. Essa persistência tinha permitido que ele localizasse e destruísse as horcruxes do Lord das Trevas. Então era pouco característico que ele tivesse ficado nas sombras, amando à distância durante todos esse tempo que vivera enclausurado.

A menos que Harry realmente estivesse apavorado com a perspectiva de ser rejeitado.

Severus reparou que Harry ainda ofegava e, num tom casual, serviu mais vinho, comentando:

– Não seja dramático. É uma situação... apavorante para qualquer um. Ainda assim, creio que o mais recomendável é você ultrapassar seu pavor e dizer a seu escolhido.

– Mesmo?

– Não estou sugerindo que peça a ele um compromisso bruxo de união de almas – reforçou Severus sarcasticamente. – Apenas dê a ele uma evidência de que está interessado. Talvez um presente significativo. Por exemplo, se ele for um homem refinado, pode se comunicar com a linguagem das flores.

– Flores?

– Há não muito tempo, os costumes vitorianos associavam flores a mensagens específicas. Ao invés de articular as palavras, ofereciam-se flores correspondentes. No seu caso, você pode pensar num narciso amarelo, que pede o retorno de um afeto, ou quem sabe uma rosa ou outra flor vermelha, uma declaração mais clássica de amor. – Severus encarou Harry. – Isto é, claro, se seu escolhido souber interpretar a mensagem.

– Hum – Harry ficou pensativo. – Vou ter que dar um jeito de consultá-lo a esse respeito. Não sei se ele sabe dessas coisas. Afinal de contas, de que adianta mandar uma flor se ele não souber o que ela realmente fala, não é?

Severus deu um de seus sorrisinhos sarcásticos:

– Você conhecia essa linguagem?

– Não, eu... – Harry deu de ombros. – Acho que não sou refinado.

– Tem certeza? Você trouxe queijos e vinhos. E, confesso, os queijos combinam com os vinhos. Não sou um _connaisseur_, claro, mas eu sei que sua seleção foi bastante apropriada, Potter.

– Que bom que você gostou, Severus. Se eu fizer a mesma coisa por meu pretendente, acha que vai impressioná-lo?

– Oh, sim, certamente. Eu diria que você tem boas chances, sim.

– Se o ex não se intrometer.

– Nunca vi você tão pessimista antes. Onde está o lendário otimismo Gryffindor?

– Isso é importante para mim, muito importante. Se eu fizer uma bobagem...

– Repito que está indo muito bem. – Severus deu outro sorrisinho. – Talvez seja o vinho, Potter, talvez seja um sinal do fim dos tempos, mas repare que desta vez _eu_ estou lhe mostrando o lado ensolarado do problema.

Harry tinha que admitir: por essa, ele não esperava.


	6. Encontrões

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Capítulo 6 – Encontrões**

**Capítulo 6 – Encontrões**

A manhã seguinte à noite de queijos e vinhos foi agradável. Harry apareceu para seu tratamento e Derrick informou que o Mestre de Poções acordara de bom humor. Era verdade: durante a sessão, ele sorriu e fez piadinhas sarcásticas. Desde que tinha brigado com Remus, aquela era a primeira vez que Harry o via tão relaxado.

Ao deixar a salinha dos fundos, Harry estava até com um passo mais ligeiro, não obstante a bengala. Talvez ele saísse dali direto para uma florista.

Mas antes mesmo de chegar à saída, esses pensamentos fugiram de sua cabeça. É que pela porta da botica acabava de entrar Draco Malfoy. Ele usava elegantes vestes de um verde muito escuro, de um padrão intrincado, entremeado com bordados em prata. Um autêntico Slytherin, completo com um chapéu de feltro.

Severus estancou, a cor fugindo de seu rosto. Harry também se deteve.

– Draco!... – Harry deixou escapar.

O novo chefe do clã Malfoy olhou para ele de cima a baixo, como se encarasse algo de procedência duvidosa e indagou:

– Desculpe, mas por acaso eu conheço você?

Harry logo incorporou o papel de James Harris, o cliente que Severus atendia todas as manhãs. Adiantou-se, trocando a bengala de mão e estendendo o braço:

– James Harris, Malfoy, não se lembra de mim? Hufflepuff, turma de 2002.

– Hum – O olho clínico continuou medindo Harry de cima a baixo, os traços de Narcissa Malfoy cada vez mais presentes. – Na verdade não me lembro. Mas Hufflepuffs são todos parecidos, então não deveria ser surpresa não me recordar de você.

– Ao contrário dos Malfoy – alfinetou Harry. – São fáceis de aparecer na multidão.

Olhos cinza fuzilaram Harry:

– Se me der licença, meu assunto é com o Mestre de Poções.

Severus garantiu:

– Se for um assunto profissional, Sr. Malfoy, meu aprendiz Derrick poderá lhe dar toda a atenção. Se for um assunto de outra natureza, lamento, mas não temos nada a discutir. Com sua licença, tenho uma poção que precisa de meus cuidados. – Virou-se para Harry. – Cuide-se, Sr. Harris, e me avise se sentir qualquer coisa inesperada.

Ia se virar para entrar na botica, quando Malfoy ergueu a voz:

– Alto aí, Severus. Temos que resolver a nossa... er, pendência.

– Como já indiquei antes – Severus respondeu, no seu tom mais perigoso –, não temos _pendências_ a resolver. Esta _pendência_ em particular decidiu se converter em seu assunto pessoal, Sr. Malfoy. Como tal, deixo-o à vontade para resolver seus assuntos pessoais como melhor lhe aprouver, pois eles não me dizem respeito. Derrick ficará encantado em ajudá-lo no que mais precisar. Tenha um bom dia.

Sem mais dizer, Severus deu-lhe as costas e se retirou para o interior da botica, deixando atrás de si um Draco Malfoy vermelho de indignação e um Harry Potter que mal podia esconder um sorriso, pensando em aumentar a encomenda na florista.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

O tratamento no dia seguinte não foi tão agradável quanto o do dia anterior. Severus, notou Harry, obviamente tinha ficado tenso com a visita de Draco Malfoy. Para falar a verdade, Harry também se sentia um tanto apreensivo. Severus não dera a Draco muita chance de se explicar, mas Harry ficara com a clara impressão de que o herdeiro dos Malfoy queria se livrar de Remus e devolvê-lo a Severus.

De qualquer modo, Harry seguiu adiante e aceitou o conselho de Severus para mandar flores a seu pretendente.

Após o tratamento com a poção curativa de Severus, Harry colocava a blusa quando Derrick bateu à porta, agitado:

– Mestre Severus! Mestre Severus!

– Preciso lembrá-lo para não me incomodar quando estou com o Sr. Harris, Derrick?

– Desculpe, Mestre, mas acaba de chegar uma encomenda para o senhor. O rapaz está aguardando há algum tempo, mas agora me disse que não poderia esperar mais.

– Encomenda? Perecível?

– Flores, senhor.

Severus olhou para Harry:

– Flores?

Disfarçado de Sr. Harris, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu deu de ombros e sugeriu:

– Por que não vai ver quem mandou, Severus?

Foi o que ele fez. Harry agarrou sua bengala e correu para ver também, com um excitado Derrick a seu lado. Severus estava de costas para Harry quando o entregador sorriu e lhe passou a encomenda. Harry não viu o arranjo, só o entregador agradecendo e indo embora.

Ele se surpreendeu quando Severus se virou, os olhos pretos presos no arranjo de pequenas flores azuis. Derrick o cercou, parecendo mais animado do que Pigwidgeon numa overdose de açúcar, indagando:

– Flores para o senhor, Mestre?

– É o que parece, Derrick. – Ele pegou o cartão e empalideceu.

– Alguém que eu conheça?

– Claro que sim, seu mentecapto. São do Sr. Lupin. Ele mandou apenas um cartão assinado. É o costume em se tratando de mensagens com flores.

– Que flores são essas?

– Miosótis.

– E o que elas querem dizer?

Harry prestou bem atenção. Severus colocou sua máscara mais impassível e respondeu, em uma voz neutra:

– Querem dizer "não me esqueça" ou "amor verdadeiro".

De repente, Harry pegou a bengala, dizendo:

– Er, desculpe, Severus, mas acabo de me lembrar de um compromisso urgente. Talvez possamos conversar amanhã sobre isso, está bem?

Severus parecia distraído, encarando as flores, e sequer olhou para Harry, para responder, absorto:

– Claro. Tenha um bom dia.

Harry saiu de lá, apressado, já sabendo que não seria um bom dia.


	7. A hora da poção

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Capítulo 7 – A hora da poção**

**Capítulo 7 – A hora da poção**

Harry se sentia pesado e desanimado na manhã seguinte. O joelho latejava, as costas pareciam querer se vergar de tanta dor e ele adoraria ter ficado em casa. Mas a poção de Severus realmente ajudava muito, então ele se forçou a deixar Grimmauld Place e ir até Diagon Alley.

Sua disposição deveria estar refletida em sua aparência, porque assim que chegou à botica, cumprimentou Derrick e ia fazer o mesmo com Severus quando recebeu um olhar atravessado:

– Sr. Harris, o que o senhor andou fazendo ontem?

O tom dele foi tão grave que Harry sentiu um peso no estômago:

– Nada, eu...

– Inaceitável. Alguma coisa tem que ter feito para ficar nesse estado!

Harry começou a ficar alarmado. Derrick, por sua vez, parecia querer cavar um buraco no chão, de tão apavorado. Severus, porém, não deu tempo para que reagisse, dizendo:

– Nem se incomode em entrar. Quero que venha direto ao meu apartamento.

– Ao seu...?

– Vou ter que fazer seu tratamento a partir do meu laboratório particular, e vai ser demorado. Espero que não tenha mais nenhum compromisso essa manhã.

– Mas – Harry estava de olhos arregalados, genuinamente alarmado. – É tão ruim assim?

– Não faz idéia, não é, Sr. Harris? Rápido, não temos tempo a perder. Pode usar minha entrada privativa. Ou prefere usar o Floo até lá em cima?

– Floo será ótimo – garantiu.

– Ótimo. Então mexa-se! – rosnou Severus, virando-se para seu assustado aprendiz. – Derrick, desta vez é sério. Não quero ser interrompido por motivo algum, mesmo que Merlin redivivo peça a minha presença. A vida do Sr. Harris e a sua própria estão em suas mãos.

Os dois deixaram a botica, e o aprendiz suspirou nervosamente, só então percebendo que tinha prendido a respiração esse tempo todo. Ele nunca vira o mestre tão agitado.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

– Muito bem, Potter. Pode falar o que você andou aprontando.

Harry se sentia como se tivesse novamente 12 anos, quando Severus era o flagelo de sua existência.

– Nada, Severus, eu juro!

– Andou sem bengala ontem de novo?

– Não, claro que não.

– Prefere que eu use Legilimência ou vai me falar espontaneamente por que está nesse estado?

Intimidado, Harry colocou a bengala de lado e respondeu:

– Aconteceu uma coisa ontem que me chateou muito e acho que fiquei meio tenso. Só pode ser isso.

– Hum, entendo. Mas precisamos trabalhar rápido. Tire a blusa e deite-se em minha cama. Acho que vou ter que passar outra coisa em você hoje.

Harry obedeceu, ainda sem saber o que tinha feito para irritar Severus tanto. Provavelmente ele estava com os músculos tensos e Severus sabia o que isso podia indicar em termos de dor, daí sua irritação.

– Diga-me, Potter, você confia em mim?

O rapaz o encarou e piscou os olhos verdes:

– Claro, Severus. Pensei que já soubesse disso.

– Então não tem motivo para me esconder nada.

– Claro.

Severus apresentou um frasco maior do que os que costumava usar.

– Esse bálsamo é meramente analgésico, mas é bastante eficaz. Pode deixar seu corpo um pouco relaxado também. Vou passar em suas costas, mas aconselho igualmente uma massagem no joelho e região. Poderia retirar a calça também?

– Está bem.

Ao ver que Harry fazia caretas ao se movimentar, o Mestre de Poções indagou:

– Está doendo bastante, não é?

– Um pouco.

– Prefere tomar uma poção Tira-Dor também?

– Acho que não vai ser necessário.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Disse que confiava em mim.

O rapaz suspirou e tomou a tal poção. Severus então o deitou de bruços e passou a massagear as costas com especial cuidado, e Harry sentiu-se relaxar. Mais que isso, havia uma sensação de alívio em seus músculos e a dor era apenas uma lembrança em seu corpo.

Ele suspirou alto, e Severus comentou, os dedos passeando pelos ombros:

– Melhor?

– Muito, obrigado.

– Ótimo. Deixe-me cuidar desse joelho agora. Não precisa se sentar, mas vire-se de frente.

Harry obedeceu e só então se deu conta de que estava no quarto de Severus, na cama dele, apenas de cuecas. Imediatamente desviou esse pensamento, ou ficaria tenso de novo. Olhou um pouco em volta, vendo a decoração esparsa, os livros em grande quantidade.

O fato de Harry ter sido admitido no quarto de Severus era uma declaração da confiança que ele tinha no seu antigo aluno. Aquilo aqueceu o coração de Harry.

Severus interrompeu seus pensamentos:

– E o joelho, ainda dói?

Harry fez alguns movimentos com ele, testando, antes de responder:

– Não, está bem melhor, obrigado.

– Excelente. Preciso que ele esteja em perfeitas condições.

– Como assim?

– Tenho uma pergunta séria a lhe fazer, Potter.

– Séria?

– Sobre sua saúde. Você disse que confiava em mim, mas tudo indica que tenha tomado uma de suas atitudes irresponsáveis típicas de Gryffindor sem falar comigo.

– Severus, eu não sei do que está fal...

– Ontem à tarde, eu fui à casa de flores de onde veio o arranjo de miosótis que Lupin me mandou.

– Por que ... – Harry interrompeu-se, uma explicação brotando em seus lábios. – Ah. Queria ver se eles tinham algum endereço dele, é isso?

– Não. Queria me certificar de que não mais aceitassem encomendas desse indivíduo a serem entregues no meu endereço. Dei a entender, sem sombra de dúvidas, que jogaria um feitiço de impotência sobre o entregador e qualquer outro membro da loja, se meu pedido não fosse atendido.

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas Severus continuou, ainda massageando o joelho:

– Aparentemente minha mensagem surtiu o efeito desejado, porque o dono da loja quis saber se meu pedido de não-entrega incluía uma encomenda cancelada naquele mesmo dia para o meu endereço. Ele foi gentil o suficiente para me mostrar a tulipa vermelha que seria entregue em minha casa também naquela manhã, exceto que, neste caso, o cliente é quem tinha pedido para cancelar. E não era a mesma pessoa que encomendara os miosótis.

Harry não pôde evitar enrubescer, o joelho tremendo um pouco sob as mãos quentes e precisas de Severus. O toque dele mudou, ele simplesmente começou a subir para a coxa de Harry, sem massagear, só... acariciando. Harry arregalou os olhos, sentindo outra sensação percorrendo seu corpo.

– Por isso eu lhe pergunto de novo, Potter: você confia em mim? Ou não confia nem que uma flor possa dizer o que você não consegue?

A boca de Harry simplesmente secou e ele não conseguia articular uma palavra. Não com Severus de repente abaixando a voz sensualmente e o encarando com olhos que pareciam carvão em brasa, enquanto interrompia a massagem, engatinhando sobre seu corpo:

– Ou não confia que eu possa achar a mensagem de suas flores extremamente... atraente?

O sangue de Harry parecia ter fugido de todas as outras partes de seu corpo para se concentrar no baixo ventre, provocando uma reação inequívoca. Severus continuava a se aproximar, agora com seu rosto bem próximo ao de Harry, sua respiração bafejando suavemente nas faces do atônito rapaz, os olhos negros brilhando intensamente, o corpo todo a irradiar calor e sensualidade. Harry não parecia ser capaz de puxar ar, o coração acelerado, a respiração irregular.

E a voz sensual soou mais uma vez, ainda mais baixa e melíflua:

– E eu aceito sua oferta.

Harry estava de olhos arregalados quando Severus lentamente aproximou-se e fez seus lábios se tocarem. Apenas isso, só se tocarem. O sangue rugia nos ouvidos de Harry, de tão rápido que seu coração batia, e ele estremecia levemente, sem saber se era devido à excitação de ter Severus tão perto ou medo por ter tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Tantas coisas importantes. Tantas coisas inesperadas.

O beijo foi apenas isso, um toque, suave mas determinado. Severus queria dar a Harry todo espaço para recuar, se quisesse. Naquele momento, ele não tinha intenções de nada mais profundo. Só queria se aproximar, só desejava assegurar que não tinha interpretado errado o rapaz.

Harry, contudo, estava agitado com tudo aquilo. Ele precisava processar melhor aquele momento, então ele desencostou seus lábios dos do homem que estava em cima de seu corpo, a voz rouca e trêmula.

– S-Severus...

– Sim, Potter...?

– O que... O que você está... propondo?

– O que você quiser. Como quiser. Usei essas poções e bálsamos para preparar tudo. Seu corpo pode agüentar qualquer atividade que pretenda praticar nos próximos minutos... Mas não há nenhuma obrigação. Não quero deixá-lo desconfortável.

– Ótimo, porque eu gostaria de... de... conversar... um pouco... se assim estiver bom para você.

– Então primeiro me diga: eu interpretei alguma coisa de maneira errada?

– Er... Ah... Não.

– Excelente. Se é conversar que quer, então vamos conversar.


	8. A hora da conversa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Capítulo 8 – A hora da conversa**

**Capítulo 8 – A hora da conversa**

A cabeça de Harry ainda não parara de girar e ele se sentou na cama, com Severus ao seu lado.

– Talvez você queira beber um vinho.

– A essa hora da manhã?

– Não acha que a ocasião pede algo?

– Não, eu... Não poderia.

– Sem problemas – concordou Severus.

Harry olhou para ele, nervoso. Ele sempre achara que esse momento ia chegar, mas nunca imaginou que fosse assim. A verdade é que ele tinha imaginado um milhão de possibilidades, mas nunca que ele ia ser a pessoa a interromper o jogo de sedução de Severus. Ele tinha armado todo o cenário, levado Harry para sua própria cama, até tinha tido a cautela de cuidar de Harry para que ele não sentisse dor caso eles decidissem se engajar em atividades mais... físicas.

– Eu... – ele tentou dizer. – Severus, eu...

– Por que você não me disse nada?

– Porque você estava com Remus. Achei que vocês se gostassem e é óbvio que eu não iria interferir. Além do mais, Severus, eu quero ser seu amigo. Sempre. Não quero estragar essa amizade. Você cuida de mim há tanto tempo, e não sei o que faria sem você. Sou absurdamente grato e não queria misturar tudo isso, mas acho que foi mais forte que eu. – Harry inspirou fundo, dando-se conta de que estava sem ar, tagarelando sem controle por puro nervosismo. – Acho que tive medo.

Severus tentou chegar perto dele de novo:

– Você confia em mim?

Os olhos verdes o encararam,cheios de devoção:

– Claro que sim.

– Não entendo por que você só me disse agora.

– Só agora você e Remus se separaram. Aí eu resolvi arriscar. Primeiro fui sondar você, saber se você gostaria de tê-lo de volta. Você não soube responder, mas sugeriu usar as flores. Bom, eu achei essa idéia boa e optei pela flor vermelha, mas aí... Remus também mandou um buquê e eu vi você... você olhou as flores... parecia que ia... que ia aceitá-lo de volta...

– Potter, há quanto tempo você se sente assim?

– Ah, não sei. Isso importa?

– Importa se isso significar que você se isolou do mundo por minha causa. Isso é muito lisonjeiro, mas é inaceitável. Eu realmente gostaria que você tivesse vindo falar comigo antes.

– Bom, já passou. Não há muito que se possa fazer agora.

– Na verdade, há muito que se pode fazer.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver como um simples comentário, com a voz de Severus, podia parecer tão sexy e sedutor. O Mestre de Poções continuou:

– Mas você insiste em apenas conversar, então... – Ele deu de ombros, um brilho divertido nos olhos.

– Fala sério mesmo? Você quer... quero dizer, gostaria de...

– Estou disposto a seguir no seu passo. No seu ritmo.

– Severus... – O rapaz estremeceu, mas tinha que dizer. – Olhe, não precisa fazer nada disso. Não quero que se sinta forçado a nada. Só porque você descobriu como eu me sinto, não é motivo para retribuir. Podemos voltar a ser bons amigos e esquecer que qualquer coisa tenha acontecido.

– Potter, eu quero que isso aconteça.

– É que isso realmente é importante para mim. Não é uma brincadeira, nem algo inconseqüente.

Severus se aproximou e pegou uma mão de Harry delicadamente. Depois usou a outra mão para acariciar seu rosto, com um sorriso suave:

– Nunca me passou pela cabeça brincar com seus sentimentos. Mas eu preferia que você tivesse me dado alguma outra pista além de uma simples planta da família das liliáceas. Também teria sido agradável saber que aquela pessoa de quem você falava com tanta paixão era eu mesmo. Eu estava começando a ficar com ciúmes.

Severus retirou a mão que acariciava o rosto de Harry, e evitou olhar o rapaz.

– Eu achava que nunca ninguém poderia ter sentimentos desse tipo por mim. Aliás, disseram-me literalmente que gente como eu não tinha direito a essas coisas. Eu... entendo que você em breve se canse de mim, depois de finalmente conseguir o que quer há tanto tempo. Mas até esse dia chegar, espero que acredite que eu o aceito pelo período que desejar.

– Não! Isso não é verdade. Odeio ver você falando isso de si mesmo. Eu _sei_ quem foi que disse esses absurdos e ele está totalmente equivocado. Ele também não se acha digno de ser amado e eu tentei dizer-lhe que estava errado. Mas ele que se resolva. Agora pretendo convencer você de que estou sendo sincero.

– O que você está oferecendo?

– Se você aceitar... uma vida a dois. Ou enquanto agüentarmos um ao outro sem nos matarmos. Mas só se você quiser.

Severus o encarou, os olhos voltando a brilhar daquele jeito que fazia o coração de Harry se acelerar:

– Com duas condições.

– Condições?

– Sim, duas. A primeira é que você vai me deixar seduzi-lo de maneira apropriada. O quanto antes. Hoje à noite seria excelente. A segunda é que você vai me prometer sair desse isolamento. Não precisa nem voltar a ser o Rapaz-Que-Matou-Voldemort, pode ser como James Harris, mesmo. Mas quero que saia, divirta-se, deixe aquela casa mais vezes. De preferência, comigo, mas também pode chamar aquela horda de Gryffindors a quem chama de amigos.

– Está bem. Vou tentar. Podemos repetir hoje a noite de vinhos e queijos. Que tal?

– Não precisa se incomodar com isso. Eu me encarrego de tudo. Quero apenas que você tome suas poções corretamente e relaxe. As dores que sentiu hoje foram pura tensão muscular, o que pode agravar seu caso.

– Está bem. – Harry sorriu e timidamente tentou se aninhar nos braços de Severus, ainda inseguro que ele quisesse mesmo tanta proximidade. – Posso contar com outra massagem?

Severus deu um sorrisinho antes de responder:

– Só se prometer ser bonzinho.

Harry abriu um sorriso luminoso, mal podendo acreditar que aquilo finalmente estava acontecendo. Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar Severus, que o encarou de volta, os olhos encontrando-se no ar, e sua respiração começou a falhar de novo.

Que mágica tinha aquele homem que o deixava totalmente exposto, vulnerável e à mercê de seus encantos? Naquele minuto, Harry estava de tal maneira feliz que começou a sentir um pouco de medo. Se tudo aquilo fosse apenas temporário, aquele tempo tinha sido o mais feliz de que ele se lembrava.

Seu companheiro não estava em melhores condições. Que mágica tinha aquele rapaz para capturá-lo tão completamente nos olhos verdes? Severus não conseguia descobrir, mas sabia que algo dentro de si gostava daquele olhar. Porque nunca, nunca, desde que podia se lembrar, ele tivera alguém olhando desse jeito para ele. Oh, ele reconhecia o olhar. Era daquele tipo que transforma um rosto, Claro, não era dirigido a ele, mas Severus se lembrava de tê-lo visto uma vez, há anos, numa ocasião em que o dono do olhar pensava que não estar sendo observado. Quando Severus viu o jeito que Arthur Weasley encarava Molly, aquilo o marcou. Era como se os olhos de Molly carregassem o ar de que Arthur precisava para viver. Era uma necessidade, mas não havia desespero. Era uma entrega genuína, espontânea e integral. Total confiança. Ninguém nunca olhara Severus desta maneira.

Até aquele momento.

Porque era assim que Harry o encarava. E ele se sentia estranho, como nunca antes. Nada mais natural que abaixar a cabeça e, pela segunda vez, fazer os lábios se encostarem. Só que desta vez Severus queria mais.

Harry imaginou que ia ser um beijo casto e delicado. Na verdade, começou assim. Os lábios firmes de Severus encontraram os seus e era uma suave pressão, apenas uma presença. Mas lentamente, suavemente, a pressão foi aumentando e Severus estreitou Harry em seus braços, e não desgrudou os lábios dos dele.

E quando a boca de Severus se abriu sob a de Harry e uma língua apareceu em cena, Harry podia jurar que seu coração ia saltar para fora do peito. Havia um universo de calor e de umidade. Severus tinha gosto de ervas, de madeiras, de vapores e de terra. Uma sensação nova percorreu seu corpo, uma que nenhuma poção de Severus tinha provocado antes. Não era nada parecido ao que ele tinha imaginado que os beijos de Severus seriam, e eram tudo que ele imaginara. Era insano, inigualável, inesperado, e insuperável.

Harry não teve consciência de como aconteceu, mas, quando se deu conta, ele estava deitado na cama, Severus por cima de seu corpo, sua anatomia evidenciando seu interesse, lábios e língua furiosamente em ação, esquentando o clima da manhã fria. Num reflexo, Harry ofereceu o pescoço para onde os lábios de Severus se dirigiam, as mãos percorrendo seu corpo desnudo e besuntado de bálsamo analgésico, as respirações ofegantes. Era um festival de sensações e Harry estava rapidamente se inebriando nelas.

Rápido demais.

– Espere. Não, por favor.

– Alguma coisa errada?

– Não, não, claro que não. Mas... se eu não interromper isso agora, não vou conseguir parar até terminar. E eu prometi que iria deixá-lo seduzir-me apropriadamente.

Severus sorriu e afastou-se, cuidando para beijar-lhe a testa com carinho:

– É claro. Afinal, agora estamos apenas conversando. É hora de seu tratamento médico. Podemos deixar outros tipos de conversa para esta noite.

– Posso chegar às sete?

– Perfeito.

– Tem certeza de que não quer que eu traga o vinho?

– Eu me encarrego das bebidas, mas apreciaria se trouxesse uma seleção de chocolates para a sobremesa. Não terei tempo de prepará-la.

– Certo. – Harry sentou-se na cama, recuperando sua camisa. – Então continuamos isso à noite?

Severus abriu um sorriso tão cheio de segundas intenções que Harry sentiu o coração mais uma vez falhando.

– Certamente, Sr. Harris. Estou contando com isso.


	9. Gourmandises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Capítulo 9 – Gourmandises **

**Capítulo 9 – Gourmandises **

Como era de se esperar, Harry estava um tanto quanto agitado quando bateu à porta de Severus naquela noite. Ele passara o dia inteiro numa espécie de nevoeiro embaçado, mal podendo acreditar que seus sonhos iam se realizar, após anos apenas observando à distância. Passara horas diante do espelho, tentando decidir o que usar. Aquele era seu primeiro encontro com Severus, ele queria ficar bonito. Decidiu-se por vestes bruxas de meia estação, pretas com detalhes em verde.

E levou uma flor.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a flor, assim que abriu a porta.

– _Narcissus jonquilla._ Uma espécie peculiar de narciso. Você sabe o que essa flor quer dizer, não, Potter?

Harry corou para responder:

– Quer dizer "desejo" ou "retorne o meu afeto".

– Muito bem. Vejo que andou pesquisando. – Severus deu um sorrisinho antes de aceitar o arranjo com o junquilho e abrir a porta. – Oh, desculpe minha falta de modos. Seja bem-vindo.

Harry atravessou a porta se sentindo novamente com 16 anos, nervoso por estar em um encontro com a pessoa da qual gostava. Então ele notou que o apartamento de Severus estava diferente.

Bom, não tão diferente. Estava ostensivamente arrumado, sem os costumeiros milhares de livros e revistas técnicas espalhados por todos os locais. Também havia pequenos arranjos de flores arroxeadas discretamente posicionados. Eram fragrantes, deixando um aroma suave no ambiente, notou Harry de maneira aprovadora.

– Está muito elegante, Sr. Potter. – Severus retirou-lhe a capa. – Se você estava esperando uma noitada na cidade, lamento desapontá-lo. Decidi optar por uma refeição em casa, se for de seu agrado.

– Sem problema. Você cozinhou?

– Apenas uma parte. O _plat de résistance_ veio de um excelente restaurante Muggle especializado nesse tipo de _cuisine_. Tom, do Leaky Cauldron, é o intermediário para essas encomendas especiais.

– Hum, fiquei curioso. Que maravilha é essa que você não se arrisca a cozinhar sozinho?

– Você verá em breve. Podemos começar com champanhe? Na verdade, hoje é só o que teremos para beber – a menos que prefira outra bebida, claro. Como alternativa, tenho um Chablis 1996 de uvas Chadornnay, uma safra bastante aceitável.

Harry estava embevecido. Severus parecia tão confiante, tão exuberante e sexy como um anfitrião atencioso e gentil. Era óbvio que ele colocara grande esforço naquele jantar. Harry se sentia tocado de ser o receptáculo de tanta atenção.

– Não, não, champanhe está ótimo.

– Excelente. Brut Royale, safra 1995. Deve acompanhar muito bem os filés de linguado enrolados com _mousseline_ de salmão regados a molho _véronique_ clássico.

Com os olhos arregalados, Harry se sentou à mesa:

– Puxa, Severus, não sabia que você era um _gourmet_.

– Parece que há um bom número de coisas a meu respeito que você não sabe. Além do mais, você conhece o ditado: o caminho mais rápido para o coração de um homem é seu estômago.

Harry não evitou soltar uma risada alta e sincera. Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido.

Eles se sentaram e Harry se entregou ao delicado prato de entrada (servido à inglesa) que Severus lhe presenteou. A champanhe estava na temperatura certa e a _entrée_ aguçou o paladar. Severus lhe parecia tão refinado, tratando-o como um príncipe honrado, cobrindo-o de mimos. O rapaz mal se continha de felicidade.

– Isto está fabuloso, Severus. Não devia ter se dado a tanto trabalho.

– Oh, sim, eu devia. – Ele pousou os talheres de maneira elegante e garantiu. – Você está me dando um presente maravilhoso, Harry. Gostaria que soubesse que sou grato. Espero que esta noite crie memórias agradáveis, lembranças que desejo ver você manter por toda a sua vida.

– Eu... eu me sinto honrado.

– Mas eu sinceramente não entendo por que você nunca mencionou nada a este respeito. Desde quando isso vem acontecendo?

O filé de linguado quase parou na garganta de Harry, que não esperava a pergunta. Ele tomou um gole de champanhe.

– Desculpe, Severus, eu não queria esconder isso de você, mas... você parecia feliz com Remus. E eu gosto de vocês dois, achei que seriam felizes.

– Oh, bem, veja aonde isso nos levou.

– Eu só não queria me meter em algo que podia estar dando certo.

– Mas você não tinha como saber que não ia dar. E se eu me acertasse com o lobisomem, você ia continuar dentro de sua casca na casa de Black?

– Olhe, eu não sei. Acho que fui me acostumando a ver você todos os dias e assim não sentia tanto. Eu nunca... – Harry quase engasgou e dessa vez o linguado não teve nada a ver com isso. – Nunca imaginei que você algum dia pudesse me olhar... deste jeito.

– Confesso que me senti do mesmo modo. Devo ter feito um espetáculo na loja de flores, olhando aquela tulipa. Era tão... tão impossível. Harry Potter... interessado num boticário pobre, velho, amargurado? Alguém que nem conseguiu manter um lobisomem em sua vida?

– Olha, o que eu falei sobre Remus ainda vale. O que ele fez foi terrível e eu disse a ele que não concordava com isso de jeito algum. Não foi fácil fazer isso com o último dos amigos de meus pais, mas ele mereceu. Ele disse palavras horríveis para você, palavras que não são verdadeiras. Severus, eu amo você. – Harry esticou o braço para tocar no de Severus. – Lamento que você não acredite que seja possível alguém amá-lo, mas eu gostaria de provar que está errado.

Severus tentou conter as emoções diante das palavras de Harry. Muitas delas tinham um quê de verdade. Por isso ele se esforçara tanto para que aquela noite fosse perfeita: assim ele se sentiria digno de Harry. Mas o rapaz o surpreendera de novo, logo na entrada, e tocara seu coração.

– Severus, eu preciso fazer aquela pergunta agora, antes que qualquer coisa aconteça.

– Que pergunta?

– Sobre Remus. Aquela que você não soube responder antes. Eu preciso de uma resposta, Severus. Se ele aparecer e pedir que volte para ele, você o aceitaria novamente?

Severus tomou o maior cuidado para encarar Harry diretamente nos olhos e responder, de maneira firme e decisiva:

– Claro que não. Eu nunca faria isso. Por que aceitaria de volta alguém que disse na minha cara não me amar?

– Mas... você sente alguma coisa por ele?

– Eu achei que sentia – confessou. – Acho que na verdade eu queria muito sentir. Mas não se compara ao que senti desde que soube que você tem sentimentos verdadeiros e sinceros por mim. Como poderia comparar ou trocar essas duas experiências?

– Tem certeza? Olhe, não pense em me magoar, pense apenas em fazer o que é melhor para você.

– Tenho certeza – Severus pegou a mão de Harry mais uma vez. – Não tem a menor chance de eu mudar de idéia.

Harry abriu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes, um que fez Severus mal acreditar que era por sua causa. E sim, o Mestre de Poções tinha aquele fantasma dentro de si, aquele que não o deixava acreditar:

– E você também pode desistir, se quiser. Digo, se achar que cometeu um erro, eu vou entender.

– Não, Severus, isso nunca. – Harry apertou a mão dele. – Agora que estou aqui com você, não vou desistir até você me expulsar de sua vida.

– E seus amigos? O que eles pensam disso tudo?

– Ainda não falei nada sobre o que está acontecendo. Na verdade, eles nunca souberam. Oh, bom, provavelmente Hermione tenha adivinhado.

– Ah, sim. Poucas coisas escapam à Srta. Granger. – A um olhar de Harry, ele corrigiu, com meneio de cabeça. – Desculpe. É Sra. Weasley, fato confirmado por uma pequena criatura de três anos e um cabelo muito ruivo chamada Percival, se não me engano.

– Isso mesmo, Percival, mas ele só tem dois anos. Eu estava pensando em organizar um pequeno jantar e convidá-los. Também chamar Neville e Ginny. O que você acha? Gostaria de chamar alguém?

– Esse jantar vai ser... nossa... apresentação oficial?

– Só para os amigos mais íntimos. Por isso, se tem alguém que queira chamar...

Severus mal escondia o sorriso sarcástico.

– Francamente, creio que tudo sairá bem mais satisfatório se deixarmos os meus amigos bem longe desse jantar. Afinal, os que não estão mortos, estão em Azkaban.

Era para ser um comentário irônico, mas terminou saindo amargo. Harry mais uma vez pegou a mão de Severus:

– Eu sei que você fez escolhas das quais se arrepende. Mas sei também que você passou o diabo para fazer a coisa certa e consertar o estrago.

Severus não respondeu, apenas olhou Harry, e o rapaz quase perdeu a respiração com a intensidade do brilho dos negros olhos. Para aliviar o clima, ele deu um tapinha no braço e fez um ar exagerado de resignação.

– Só sei que meu jantar vai ser um fracasso antes mesmo de começar. Não sei o que vou fazer para superar esse jantar de _gourmet_.

– Se você quiser ajuda, ofereço meus humildes serviços.

– Sério? – O sorriso de Harry podia iluminar todo o mundo bruxo por dias. – Sev, ia ser ótimo!

– Excelente, temos nosso projeto para sábado à noite. E enquanto estamos falando em projetos conjuntos, posso lhe pedir que se restrinja a usar esse... nome... er, afetuoso... apenas entre nós?

– Que nome? Sev? Se não gostar, posso chamá-lo de Severus.

– Na verdade, eu preferiria. Um dos tais amigos costumava me chamar de Príncipe Sev, como forma especial de zombaria. Mas quando você fala... não soa desse jeito.

– Não, é um nome afetuoso, como você mesmo disse.

Eles trocaram sorrisos, e Severus se ergueu, recolhendo os pratos:

– Se você já terminou a entrada, podemos prosseguir ao prato principal. Gostaria de um pouco de Gouda para abrir o paladar? – Pegou um prato com uns pedaços do queijo branco e macio já cortado.

– O que você achar melhor. – Harry mordiscou um pedaço de Gouda, confessando: – Estou curioso para saber que prato misterioso é esse.

– Não fique com suas expectativas muito elevadas. – Severus falou, da cozinha. – Na verdade, é um prato relativamente simples.

Ele trouxe, em porções à inglesa, o tão aguardado prato. Harry esperou que ele se sentasse e exclamou, admirado:

– Nossa... é lagosta?

– Lagosta à Termidor, uma das receitas mais tradicionais do crustáceo. Como eu disse, não é um prato complicado, mas tem seus segredos. Tais segredos revelaram ser um mistério para mim, e, francamente, parei de tentar descobri-los depois que encontrei esse restaurante Muggle em Piccadilly. Sempre peço para entregarem a Tom, no Leaky Cauldron. Eles fazem uma lagosta de arrasar, pode acreditar. Eu juro que ela chega a ser afrodisíaca.

– Hum, então você está tentando tirar vantagem de mim? Com intenções bem pouco honrosas, aproveitar-se da minha virtude?

– Oh, mas essa sempre foi minha intenção, Potter. Já se esqueceu?

– Harry.

– Como?

– Por favor, me chame de Harry. – A voz dele era baixa, solene. – Por favor.

Severus notou que aquilo era importante para ele e assentiu.

– Claro. Por favor, não faça cerimônia e pode experimentar. A lagosta não vai a lugar algum.

Com apenas uma garfada, Harry constatou que Severus não exagerara. A lagosta estava absolutamente deliciosa. Ele estava extasiado. Não só por ter seu paladar estimulado com artigos tão finos e requintados, mas pelo esforço de Severus. O Mestre de Poções não era um homem de posses e um jantar como aquele certamente não seria barato. Harry ficara extremamente tocado que Severus tivesse comprometido seu orçamento daquela maneira apenas para agradá-lo.

Após a lagosta, Harry se lembrou de que estava encarregado da sobremesa. Ficou feliz de também ter feito o esforço extra e comprado chocolates finos.

– Você tinha sugerido uma seleção de chocolates. Ainda bem que optei por chocolates finos, não aqueles conhecidos da Honeydukes.

Severus observou a caixa com um olhar apreciativo:

– Chocolaterie Arns, Gèneve. Impressionante. Você se deu ao trabalho de ir à Suíça?

Harry efetivamente ruborizou:

– Mr. Harris optou por Floo Internacional. E veja que coincidência: trufas de champanhe e uma variedade de _petit-fours_.

– Foi uma escolha perfeita, Harry. Parabéns. Mas eu planejava continuar com isso no quarto. É lá que está a champanhe que combina com chocolate. Mas antes preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa muito, muito importante. Não podemos prosseguir sem isso.

O jovem franziu o cenho:

– O quê?

– Você tomou todas as suas poções religiosamente? A Tira-Dor e o bálsamo curativo?

– Todas. Não precisa se preocupar.

– É meu dever me preocupar. Quero você relaxado, sem dores, ágil e até... flexível.

A cor dos olhos de Harry mudou, escurecendo de desejo diante do tom na voz e da expressão no rosto de Severus. O anfitrião se ergueu e estendeu a mão para seu convidado:

– Se você não se importa, eu estou ansioso pela... sobremesa que nos espera no quarto. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

Ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Severus, Harry sentiu uma sensação no estômago que nada tinha a ver com a lagosta. Pegou a mão oferecida e respondeu:

– Adoraria.


	10. Sobremesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Capítulo 10 – Sobremesa**

**Capítulo 10 – Sobremesa**

O quarto de Severus em nada se parecia com o que Harry tinha visto pela manhã, na primeira tentativa de sedução. No fundo, havia uma lareira de fogo alto e pequenas velas espalhadas pelo ambiente, bem como mais daqueles arranjos com as florezinhas arroxeadas, perfumando o local. A luz era indireta e delicada, formando grandes sombras sensuais nas paredes.

A cama agora tinha dosséis suaves e estava arrumada com um acolchoado de cetim cor vinho brilhante. Ao lado da cama, uma mesinha de canto, com um balde de gelo feito em acrílico, a champanhe já gelando, dois flûtes de cristal e tigelinhas de porcelana com morangos frescos.

Severus rapidamente sentou-se na cama, serviu duas taças da champanhe geladinha e passou uma a Harry.

– Agora sim... – comentou, naquela voz que fazia o rapaz se derreter por dentro. – Bem mais propício à sedução, não acha?

– É o que parece... – Harry olhou em volta, mal acreditando. Severus realmente o queria, ele o desejava daquele jeito.

Era um sonho se tornando realidade.

Mas o assombro de Harry foi confundido por Severus com outra coisa, e ele pousou o flûte e garantiu:

– Harry, hoje não vai acontecer nada que não queira. Se você acha que está indo rápido demais...

– Não, não – Harry se deu conta. – Não, eu só estou... embevecido. Severus, você me deixou de quatro.

– Ah, não – Ele sorriu de maneira predadora. – Isso eu espero que aconteça mais tarde. – Retirou a taça de Harry. – Incomoda se eu fizer isso?

– Não.

– E isso?

Puxou Harry contra si suavemente e fez seus lábios se encontrarem. Era um toque suave, ainda de olhos abertos. Severus mal podia sentir a maciez dos lábios de Harry, o calor de sua pele. O segundo beijo foi um pouco mais longo, e eles continuaram apenas se tocando, até que o rapaz separou seus lábios e Severus não perdeu tempo em gentilmente explorar sua boca.

Para Harry, era um beijo como nenhum outro. Havia uma língua curiosa em sua boca, provocando todo tipo de sensações que mexiam com seu corpo.

Severus não tinha imaginado que seria tanto. Os lábios de Harry eram macios, doces e tenros, a boca era um vulcão de delícias. Como não se queimar?

Harry não soube dizer exatamente como tudo aconteceu, mas de repente ele estava pressionado contra o corpo de Severus, seus corpos se tocando, levando a ele prazer num nível que ele não tinha antecipado. Logo foi a vez de Severus oferecer sua boca para que Harry a explorasse e ele sentiu o calor aumentar. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer as costas de seu jovem parceiro, puxando-o mais para perto de si, como se quisesse entrar debaixo da pele macia. Contudo, aquela pele maravilhosa estava coberta e, então, seus dedos foram para os botões da camisa elegante, enquanto seus lábios deixaram os de Harry para o pescoço comprido.

Harry tremia violentamente, excitado, arfando e pôs-se a imitar Severus, retirando-lhe as roupas. Felizmente aquela noite o sisudo Mestre de Poções tinha decidido deixar a casaca no armário, portanto Harry só teve o trabalho de desabotoar a camisa branca.

Em poucos minutos, ambos estavam nus da cintura para cima, e os beijos se intensificaram, fazendo a temperatura subir ainda mais. Severus se fartou no corpo de Harry, os lábios passeando pelo peito, até se deterem num mamilo. O botãozinho endureceu quando ele passou a língua no local, e Harry estremeceu:

– Oh, Sev...er...us...

Severus até que gostaria de responder, mas ele preferia concentrar suas atenções no segundo mamilo de Harry, enquanto manobrava seu parceiro para ficar sobre ele. Em seguida, a boca talentosa passou a se ocupar do abdômen firme do rapaz. O corpo de Harry tremia todo, e Severus abriu-lhe gentilmente o cinto. Os tremores pioraram.

Severus se forçou a repetir:

– Harry, se você não quiser... – Ele ficaria frustradíssimo se Harry não quisesse, mas ele ia dar todas as chances do rapaz recuar.

– Severus, por favor... Não pare.

Encorajado, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, Severus voltou ao que fazia, beijando a barriga de Harry e retirando suas calças e cuecas. A ereção de Harry, confinada pelas roupas, saltou para fora de forma tão elegante que parecia ser até câmera lenta, e de repente ela estava cara a cara com o estóico Mestre de Poções. Ele sabia que queria fazer coisas com ela – oh, e como queria – mas por aquele momento, ele apenas a encarou, maravilhado, sentindo seu próprio membro firmar-se diante daquela visão da anatomia de Harry.

De repente, o Mestre de Poções sentiu mãos puxando-o para cima, e Harry estava tentando retirar o resto de suas roupas, arfando.

– Severus, por favor... Por favor.

Só quando Severus já não tinha mais nem uma única peça de roupa no corpo é que o rapaz parecia ter retornado à capacidade de respirar. E então ele parecia ter se esquecido de como se respirava. Ou se falava. Porque o corpo de Severus não era nada como ele tinha imaginado. Não, não era sexy e sarado. Era de uma pele pálida, mas com uma tonalidade que era totalmente característica dele. E era magro, mas não ossudo; havia até curvinhas. A pele tinha marcas e cicatrizes, um testemunho de tudo que fazia Severus ser a pessoa que Harry amava tanto. Era um corpo e tanto. E, aparentemente, pensou o rapaz, emocionado, era _seu_.

Severus notou Harry o encarando e, por um momento, temeu que o jovem estivesse repensando tudo aquilo, ao ver as cicatrizes e marcas de sua vida de erros e enganos. Sentiu toda sua baixa auto-estima o atacar de uma vez só, ameaçando até a sua ereção. Então Harry ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. Cinza no verde, escurecidos de tanto desejo.

As dúvidas de Severus se dissolveram como por encanto. O ex-Death Eater sentiu sua alma se inflamar ante a visão do sorriso suave de Harry e, num impulso totalmente atípico, atirou-se nos braços Gryffindors cheios de confiança, o coração explodindo ao saber que Harry o queria tanto quando ele o queria. Eles se beijaram novamente, desta vez sem reservas, apaixonadamente, deixando que os instintos básicos tomassem controle.

As ereções se encontraram, os quadris se movimentavam, Severus e Harry pareciam espiralar de paixão e desejo.

Severus nunca tinha sentido esse tipo de atração sexual por ninguém antes.

Até aquele instante, Harry nunca soube que era possível desejar alguém tanto assim.

O clímax, portanto, estava apenas a algumas estocadas. Harry podia sentir a pressão aumentando. Era uma sensação que ele conhecia, mas, por outro lado, paradoxalmente, era totalmente estranha. Desta vez não era apenas um movimento mecânico. Era Severus que estava ali, seu Severus, o homem que amava e, de algum modo, ambos podiam sentir a conexão se aprofundando.

Severus sentiu que não ia demorar muito. Então, parou.

Harry gemeu quando o movimento cessou.

– Severus...

– Muito rápido, Harry... – Severus ofegava. – Tem que durar mais.

– Não! – Harry puxou-o para junto de si. – Por favor. Por favor, eu preciso disso. Preciso de você. Preciso gozar, preciso ver você gozar. Severus, por favor. Dentro de mim.

A voz de Harry tinha um tom de urgência, quase desespero. Era uma necessidade quase palpável que Severus podia sentir em seu amante.

– Harry, você não deve se submeter a mim. Você matou o Lord das Trevas, é óbvio que deve...

– Você não sabe há quanto tempo sonho com isso. Severus, quero você. Agora.

– Isto não é direito, Harry.

– Por favor, Severus... – Harry separou as pernas, encaixando o homem que amava entre elas. – Por favor, Severus, agora.

Como ele poderia negar o pedido de Harry? O rapaz se insinuava cada vez mais dentro de Severus, uma estranha magia à qual o Mestre de Poções não parecia capaz de resistir. Ele se inclinou, beijando os lábios macios.

– Está bem, demoninho. – Harry sorriu e mexeu-se, fazendo Severus gemer. – Só um pouco mais, moleque impaciente.

Ele sussurrou um feitiço lubrificante (não ia dar tempo para mais nada), e usou um dedo para tentar preparar o rapaz. Harry soltou um grito curto ao contato, à intrusão bem-vinda. O som excitou Severus, que teve de se segurar para não tomar Harry ali mesmo. Mas o Mestre de Poções, ex-Death Eater e ex-espião não era nada se não disciplinado. Então, ele preparou Harry cuidadosamente.

– Agora? – perguntou Harry.

– É melhor você ficar de bruços, Harry. Assim eu não o machucarei.

– Não! – Harry afastou ainda mais as pernas. – Não, eu quero olhar para você. Quero ver você, seu rosto...

– Mas Harry…

– Por favor, Severus… – Harry se esticou e agarrou a ereção proeminente de seu parceiro. – Em mim, por favor.

Severus obedeceu, guiando sua ereção à entradinha que tentou alargar. A sensação de calor e gostosa contrição o fizeram prender a respiração enquanto entrava gentilmente na passagem estreita. Harry gemeu alto com a sensação de Severus entrando, preenchendo, afundando, tornando-se um com ele. Deteve-o com um:

– Ah...!

– Harry, tudo bem? – A voz rica de Severus estava cheia de preocupação. – Se estiver doendo, me avise.

– É tão bom... – Harry arfava, os olhos revirando de prazer. – É... melhor do que... eu imaginava.

– Ah, Harry...

Severus continuou entrando, entrando, até sentir que estava todinho enterrado naquele local quente e apertado, convidativo e confortável. Logo ele recuou para entrar de novo, desta vez não tão gentil. Repetiu o gesto e o movimento irradiou ondas e ondas de prazer nos dois corpos. Eles gemiam juntos, Harry apertando os olhos. Severus repetiu a invasão mais uma vez, e outra, e as estocadas passaram a ser insistentes, tentando encontrar um ritmo.

Para aumentar a sensação, Severus então segurou a ereção de Harry, bombeando-a em sincronia com as estocadas. Aí Harry se deu conta de que estava perdido. Perdido em seu amor por Severus, agora amigo, amante e muito mais. Ele se sentia entregue, muito além do ponto de retorno. Seu corpo vivia as sensações intensas e seu coração se comprometia como jamais antes em sua vida.

O ritmo cresceu, as estocadas ganharam vigor e velocidade. Severus estava concentrado em dar a seu amante o maior prazer possível e Harry tentava acompanhar a rápida sucessão de sensações no rosto de Severus. Mas ele mesmo estava perdido, enquanto a ereção de Severus fazia seu caminho para dentro e para fora de seu corpo. Harry viu uma fina camada de suor no rosto pálido, o jogo de luzes no quarto brincando com suas feições. Jamais o rapaz o vira tão atraente, tão... seu. E quando Severus encontrou a próstata de seu parceiro, Harry não teve a menor chance: arqueou o corpo para trás e urrou, num orgasmo longo e intenso, que o fez lambuzar toda sua barriga e a mão de Severus.

Sentindo o corpo de Harry reteso à sua volta, Severus pôs-se a sentir a explosão inevitável queimando suas veias e ele uivou um som inarticulado, despejando sua semente dentro do corpo trêmulo de seu amante.

Severus caiu ao lado do corpo de Harry, os músculos transformados em borracha, os pulmões buscando ar. Harry não estava muito melhor.

Levou ainda alguns minutos até Severus retomar o controle sobre seu próprio corpo. Ele sentiu o corpo quente de Harry a seu lado e não pôde resistir a beijar aquele rosto plácido. O jovem tinha os olhos fechados, a cabeça rodando, a respiração lutando para se normalizar.

– Sev...er.. us...

– Oh, Harry… – Ele ajeitou o rapaz para perto de si.

De repente, Harry passou os braços em volta de Severus de maneira possessiva.

– Sou seu para sempre, Severus. Vai ter que ficar comigo agora.

– Eu fico. Desde que me prometa uma coisa.

– O que é?

Olhos negros solenes encararam os verdes.

– Nunca me deixe ir. Eu nunca vou querer ir, mas, por favor, não deixe isso acontecer. Porque agora eu sei que viver sem você será... penoso.

Harry produziu um daqueles seus sorrisos mais brilhantes e tranqüilizou seu novo amante:

– Eu também não posso mais viver sem você, Severus, então não precisa se preocupar.

– Então é uma promessa.

– Uma promessa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, diante da solenidade das palavras. De repente, Harry começou a rir. Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Que estranho. Eu quero fazer amor de novo, mas estou pregado. Foi muito... intenso. Acho que por isso meu corpo está pedindo um descanso. Mas não quero dormir – bocejou ruidosamente. – Parece um desperdício querer dormir quando tenho você todinho para mim, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo.

Severus riu suavemente.

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Harry. Pode dormir tranqüilo. E, quando acordar, podemos exercer nossa criatividade com aqueles deliciosos chocolates e morangos.

– Eu ia adorar. – Harry sorriu e ergueu os olhos para Severus, que viu adoração neles. – Eu amo você.

– E você não percebeu as flores na casa, não é?

– Essas flores roxinhas? – Os olhos de Harry brilhavam, excitados, na luz bruxuleante da lareira. – Elas têm uma mensagem? Qual?

– São lilases. São mensagens de "primeiras emoções do amor".

– Oh, Severus. Sabe o que isso faz comigo? – Ele o apertou entre seus braços. – Não quero mais soltar de você.

– Nem eu. Você... – Severus tinha dificuldade de dizer essas coisas. – Bom, como eu disse antes, não vou a lugar nenhum.

– Promete?

– Prometo. – E deu-lhe um selinho, afetuoso e casto, para que o jovem pudesse descansar.

Sorrindo, Harry se ajeitou nos braços de Severus, que acolchoou a cabeça do rapaz em seu peito. Satisfeito, feliz, Harry deixou-se escorregar para um sono, embalado pela promessa solene de Severus. Mal sabia ele.

Antes mesmo do amanhecer, Severus iria quebrar a palavra.


	11. Antes do amanhecer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Capítulo 11 – Antes do amanhecer**

**Capítulo 11 – Antes do amanhecer**

Uma vez espião, sempre espião.

Os sentidos apurados de Severus o fizeram ouvir o barulho da porta da frente se abrindo. Instantaneamente ele estava completamente acordado, sem qualquer vestígio de sono. Seus reflexos aguçados o alertaram de várias coisas ao mesmo tempo: o roupão estava ao lado da cama, o dia ainda não amanhecera e Harry não acordara.

Em silêncio total, Severus lançou um _Accio_ para a varinha e o roupão, fechando a porta do quarto e indo atrás do intruso.

Que estava na sala, inspecionando o ambiente.

Ao reconhecer quem entrara, Severus sentiu um embrulho no estômago. Foi recepcionado por um olhar duro e acusador. Mas olhares nunca intimidaram o Mestre de Poções, que retribuiu à altura:

– O que pensa que está fazendo invadindo minha casa, Lupin?

O lobisomem usava seu faro aguçado e seus olhos vivazes para proceder ao escrutínio do ambiente.

– Vejo que esteve ocupado. Então é verdade. Você teve companhia. Eu sabia que você estava com alguém assim que Tom me disse que você fez o pedido da lagosta daquele restaurante de Piccadilly. Essa é sua senha para jantar e sexo de sobremesa.

– Não vejo em que isso possa ser de sua conta. Agora vá embora para que eu troque as fechaduras de meu apartamento.

– Você quis insinuar que sentia algo por mim, mas mal tivemos uma rusga e você já arrumou um substituto. É mesmo um Slytherin hipócrita, falso e fingido. Provavelmente você também tinha esse interesse "paralelo" há muito tempo.

– Fale baixo!

– Ah, o seu namoradinho está aí? Ou será que é apenas uma trepada de uma noite? Trepadinha cara essa, se pretende atraí-lo com lagostas e o enrolado de linguado.

– Lupin, pela última vez, vou lhe pedir delicadamente que saia daqui e não volte nunca mais. Não me obrigue a jogá-lo porta afora.

Remus adquiriu um ar feroz e partiu para cima do dono da casa:

– Acha que estamos terminados? Acha que pode simplesmente me esquecer, Severus?

– Não só acho como já fiz. Você é passado.

– Foi o que Draco tentou me dizer. Que nós dois estávamos terminados, que eu era uma brincadeira e que já tinha terminado de ser divertido – disse o amargurado ex. Ele parecia transformado, perdendo o ar de ironia e agressividade para se tornar melancólico, próximo à depressão. – Por isso mandei as flores para você. Para me desculpar. Assim podíamos ficar juntos de novo. Mas eu não pensei que... Não imaginei que... bom, que alguém...

Ele se interrompeu, mas Severus concluiu, o sangue subindo:

– Não pensou que alguém fosse se interessar por mim, é isso?

O rosto de Lupin se tornou agressivo de novo:

– Na verdade, foi exatamente isso. Deve ser alguém igualmente machucado e esquisito para se aproximar de você. Mas isso não importa. Você é meu, Severus, meu, está ouvindo? Nós dois, estragados pela vida. Não tem casal mais perfeito. E não tem lugar para mais ninguém. Entendo que você estivesse magoado, por isso perdôo essa transgressão – desta vez. Portanto, pode ir dando adeus ao comedor de lagosta. É a última vez que vocês vão se ver. Aliás, eu mesmo direi isso ao seu amiguinho.

Severus encostou a varinha na garganta dele:

– Não dê mais um passo, Lupin. E fale baixo, estou avisando!

– Você é meu, Death Eater – rosnou o lobo. – Não vou deixar ninguém pegar o que é meu.

E atacou, imobilizando o braço de Severus, que deu um passo para trás, mas era tarde. Lupin já o tinha agarrado entre os braços e pressionado os lábios contra os dele, forçando-o a beijá-lo.

Por um instante, Severus foi apanhado de surpresa e ficou sem ação. Por um instante, ele reconheceu a familiaridade daqueles lábios. Por um instante, ele se lembrou de três anos que aqueles lábios eram seus. Por um instante, ele se distraiu.

Como sempre, a distração foi fatal.

– Você prometeu!

A voz irritada fez os dois se virarem para a visão de um Harry pálido, entre raivoso e à beira das lágrimas. Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo:

– Harry...!

Harry encarou Severus, acusando:

– Você mentiu para mim!... Me enganou!... Prometeu!

Severus tentou falar, mas Lupin o interrompeu, divertido:

– Que truque sujo, Severus. Enganar o rapaz dessa maneira. Não devia ter feito isso. Harry gosta de você, sabia?

– Eu não o enganei! – Severus estava rosnando, mas o que ele queria mesmo era abrir a garganta de Lupin a dentes. Ele se virou para o rapaz e garantiu: – Harry, eu não o enganei. Estou tentando expulsá-lo daqui, mas ele parece ser incapaz de compreender um pedido direto. Por favor, Harry.

Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos verdes:

– Vocês estavam se beijando...

– Ele me forçou. Harry, vamos conversar sobre isso.

– Ele vai te trair, Harry – avisou Lupin. – Aliás, ele já te traiu. Não estava me beijando agora mesmo? Ele e eu vamos ficar juntos, e acho bom que você tenha tido boas memórias dessa noite, porque, lamento informar, você não vai ter outra.

Severus sentiu uma raiva branca cegando-o. Num reflexo, virou-se, usando a varinha em Lupin:

– _Expeliarmus_!

O lobisomem voou para trás e estatelou-se no chão, caindo de braços abertos. Com um movimento rápido, Severus voou para cima dele, sentando-se em suas costelas, apontando a varinha para a garganta:

– _Silencio!_

Lupin sabia que não conseguiria articular mais nem uma palavra. Aos rosnados, Severus avisou, mostrando os dentes, como se fosse um animal predador sobre sua presa:

– Em respeito a Harry, eu não vou incapacitá-lo permanentemente. Mas vou lhe dar um aviso, lobisomem, e algumas palavras às quais faria bem em prestar atenção. Você está fora da minha vida e isso é um fato. Não está em debate. Em conseqüência disso, é bom observar algumas condutas básicas, a saber: não fale comigo, não me procure, não diga que me conhece. E se você tentar me envenenar contra Harry, nem Merlin vai poder ajudá-lo, porque eu vou acabar com sua raça. E farei isso de tal maneira que você nunca vai saber o que o atingiu. Afinal, agora eu tenho Harry em minha vida e não quero passar o resto dela em Azkaban por ter livrado o mundo de alguém como você.

Lupin deve ter feito alguma expressão, mas Harry não viu. Só viu a reação de Severus, que ficou ainda mais pálido e a voz, ainda mais perigosa:

– Não me tente, lobisomem. Nem pense em tentar me enganar. Eu era um dos homens de confiança do Dark Lord e, acredite, ele tinha motivos para isso. Teste os meus limites e você vai conhecer o verdadeiro significado da palavra dor. Se Harry ainda quiser alguma coisa com você, em respeito a James e Lily, isso é com ele. Por mim, você desapareceu da face da Terra no momento em que se juntou com seu riquinho afetado em busca de emoções baratas. Portanto, você tem duas opções para sair daqui. 1) Você desaparata por si mesmo para nunca mais voltar. 2) Eu posso alegremente jogá-lo escada abaixo para você nunca mais voltar. Você pode escolher opção número 1 agora, porque se tentar protestar, se tentar se explicar e se tentar me irritar, será automaticamente a opção número 2. Então, Lupin? Gostaria de fazer sua escolha? O que vai ser? Um ou dois?

A mão dele tremia quando ele apontou o indicador para mostrar que optava pela alternativa número 1.

– Boa escolha. – Severus desmontou de cima dele. – Agora ponha-se daqui para fora. E eu juro que se tentar de novo falar comigo, vai desejar estar perto da lua cheia. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. – Apontou a varinha para a porta, e lá apareceu uma caixa grande de papelão. – Eu ia queimar suas coisas, mas, em consideração a Harry, estou lhe devolvendo seus pertences. Portanto, fora!

Pela primeira vez, Severus tinha levantado a voz. Por experiência, Harry sabia que aquele era um péssimo sinal. Aparentemente Lupin também sabia, porque ele se levantou do chão, olhando para os dois longamente antes de pegar a caixa de papelão e deixar o apartamento. Harry soltou a respiração num longo suspiro, e nem tinha percebido que tinha ficado tanto tempo a prendendo.

Severus virou-se para ele e havia algo tão profundo em seus olhos que fez o rapaz prender a respiração de novo.

– Por favor, me perdoe. Eu deveria ter sido mais firme com ele, eu deveria...

– Shh, está tudo bem. – Harry se adiantou para colocar um dedo nos lábios de Severus. – Não precisa dizer nada. Remus disse tudo o que eu precisava saber. Desculpe ter duvidado. Desculpe ter acreditado em coisas que não eram verdade.

Severus o abrigou em seus braços, suspirando aliviado. Beijou-lhe o cabelo revolto:

– Pensei que tivesse perdido você. Isso... teria sido muito doloroso.

– Então estava falando a verdade? Você quer... ficar comigo?

– Enquanto me quiser. Agora estou decidido.

– E pretende cumprir as promessas que me fez?

– Cada uma delas.

– Ótimo. Porque tem uma que eu pretendo cobrar agora mesmo.

– Agora?

– Você me prometeu que, assim que acordássemos, você seria criativo com os chocolates e os morangos lá do quarto.

– Oh, claro. Não vamos querer desperdiçar aquelas delícias da Chocolaterie Arn de Genebra. – Os olhos negros se acenderam com um fogo inequívoco, um que acendeu também o fogo de Harry. – Hum, posso sentir minha criatividade começando a funcionar agora mesmo. Mas vamos precisar de mais champanhe.

Harry riu alto e o som mexeu com algo dentro de Severus. Ele não se lembrava de ter ouvido Harry rir assim, tão abertamente, tão direto de dentro de si. Fez mais uma promessa: a de tentar fazer Harry rir assim mais vezes.

Era um som mais que agradável. O tipo de som capaz de mandar vibrações por todo o seu corpo.

Severus não perdeu tempo em responder a essas vibrações e o fez de maneira bem peculiar. Ele escondeu alguns dos suculentos morangos pelo corpo de Harry, em lugares bem criativos e bem difíceis de achar, lugares que fizeram o rapaz enrubescer. Mas quando chegou a vez de Severus caçar os morangos escondidos e retirá-lo de seus esconderijos sensuais usando apenas os dentes e os lábios, Harry reagiu de maneira bem diferente, uivando alto e cobrindo Severus de creme.

Na continuação, o desafio era ainda maior, pois havia também uma questão de tempo envolvido na brincadeira. Severus não só optou por repetir tudo com os chocolates, mas também se deu conta de que tinha que encontrar as delicadas guloseimas suíças antes que derretessem. Afinal, os chocolates estavam escondidos em lugares bem quentes no corpo de Harry.

Depois foi a vez de Harry derramar champanhe sobre alguns lugares do corpo de Severus, uns lugares que serviam muito bem como recipientes do líquido. E depois Harry bebeu a champanhe diretamente do corpo de Severus, que também produziu seu creme especial. E a brincadeira com os morangos e chocolate se repetiu.

Foi um café da manhã inesquecível.

O primeiro de muitos, aliás.

**Epílogo**

– Bom dia, Derrick.

– Bom dia, Mr. Harris. Como se sente esta manhã?

– Excelente. As aplicações de seu Mestre estão cada vez melhores. Ei, o que tem de tão interessante no jornal?

– O _Quibbler_! – Derrick parecia excitado, agitando o jornal. – Eles conseguiram uma entrevista exclusiva com Harry Potter!

– Mesmo? Pensei que Potter estivesse fora do país.

– Sim, aqui diz que ele esteve na Suíça tratando de sua saúde. Veio fazer uma visita a amigos. Será que ele vai aparecer aqui na loja? Sabe, ele e o Mestre lutaram juntos na guerra.

– Não sei não, Derrick. Eu estudei com Potter em Hogwarts e, pelo que me lembro, os dois não se davam muito bem.

– Estudou com ele? – O jovem parecia embevecido. – Mesmo? E como ele era?

– Bem, ele era de uma casa diferente da minha. Não havia muito contato. Sabe como é: ele era um dos Gryffindors importantes e eu era um reles Hufflepuff mais novo.

– Puxa.

– Hoje eu acho que provavelmente ele estava envolvido com a guerra e com Você-Sabe-Quem para prestar atenção no resto da escola. Mas naquela época Severus e ele pareciam querer se matar. – Ele deu um sorrisinho. – Ao menos, era o que parecia.

O aprendiz mordeu a isca direitinho.

– O que o senhor quer dizer, Sr. Harris?

O Sr. Harris olhou para os lados e fez sinal para Derrick se aproximar. Depois, ele abaixou a voz de maneira conspiratória:

– Derrick, você pode guardar um segredo?

– Claro, Sr. Harris.

– Não pode falar para ninguém, nem para o seu patrão.

– Pode contar comigo. – O aprendiz fez um gesto de fechar um zíper imaginário formado por seus lábios. – Que segredo é esse?

– Harry Potter nunca saiu do país. – Cochichou o mais baixo que pôde. – E ele namora seu Mestre já faz algum tempo.

Derrick abriu a boca tão grande que parecia que o queixo ia encostar no peito.

– Eu queria lhe contar isso antes – acrescentou o Sr. Harris. – Mas Severus não me deixava.

– Mas... Mas... Sr. Harris... Mestre Snape só tem saído com... com... o senhor.

O Sr. Harris deu um sorrisinho cheio de conspiração e confirmou:

– Eu sei! Não é emocionante?

Do fundo da botica, veio Severus, as capas esvoaçando:

– Ah, Sr. Harris, finalmente. Pensei que fosse se atrasar. Pronto? Pode me acompanhar, por favor.

– Claro, Severus.

O Sr. Harris seguiu o Mestre de Poções para dentro da botica e cada movimento seu foi acompanhado pelos olhos arregalados de Derrick. Aliás, os olhos ameaçavam saltar para fora de suas órbitas.

O Sr. Harris mal podia conter um risinho interno.

Bem como o Mestre de Poções.

**The End**


End file.
